What May Come
by Naley62621
Summary: My take on how the shooting went down in Episode 316, and how everyone will be affected from it. Couples are Naley, Brucas, Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Mission

The story takes place from 3-16, and it's my take on how the entire school hostage took place and how the repercussions will affect everyone. Nathan and Haley are the same as they are on the show, they are contemplating on moving back in together. Brooke and Lucas are still together and are in love, Jake has come back into town with Jenny. He found Nikki and Jenny in Florida and won custody of her from Nikki. Jake moved into Peyton's house. Keith and Karen are engaged. Deb is still out of town, and Dan is trying to find her because he thinks that she left for another man and not because she was the one who actually tried killing him.

Haley was sleeping in her bed dreaming about Nathan, that they were living together again and that they were happy after so long. She was brought out of this dream by a vibrating noise on her dresser next to her head.

"Ugh who is calling me this early in the morning" she said as she picked up the phone after she looked at the caller id on the phone a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I was hoping that it would be you who was calling me" Haley said picking up her phone and whispering so that she wouldn't wake Brooke up.

"I hope I would be the only one calling you at this hour" he said laughing

"Nathan what are you doing? You sound out of breathe" Haley said after noticing that he was talking a little weird.

"I'm running I thought that I would get in a run before practice and the game tonight"

"Nathan it's 6 in the morning your nuts you know that, but I am glad that you called me I know how intense you get before a game" she said

"Yah but I am getting better now that my dad isn't going to be there, so no real pressure plus a bonus is seeing you in that cheerleading outfit, doesn't get better than that Hales!" he said grinning as he finished his morning run.

"Yah Yah Mr. Scott but I already knew that"

"Well Mrs. Scott, you should go outside and see how beautiful it is out, instead of staying in bed all morning"

"Nathan we have school in two hours obviously I am not staying in bed all day, plus I don't think I have ever stayed in bed all day even when I do not have anything to do. Can you say the same?"

"Ok Hales, then come outside and see how nice it is out"

"Ugh! Ok hold on I am coming outside it better be super nice out for me to get out of my bed at 615 in the morning Nathan" she crawled out of her bed I her pink pajama shorts with a red tank top on, showing off her legs, her hair was in a high bun on top of her head. She walked toward the front door and was opening it to step out on the balcony, only to see her husband at the front door on the phone with her.

"Oh my God Nathan you jogged all the way over here from your house" she said shutting her phone and giving him a hug

"Yah I just felt like seeing you this morning, so I figured that I would and I am glad that I did because you look hot in those pajamas it makes me wanna…"he said grabbing her and kissing her neck

"Nathan! We cant Brooke is inside and she was mad that we were in the bedroom until 2 in the morning before she was able to go to sleep…" she said giggling as he was kissing her down her neck

"OK I will go but we will see each other tonight after the game get dinner and go back to my house"

"Ok sounds like a plan…now go so I can get ready for school and not be late see you first period" she said giving him a kiss on the lips

"Actually we have morning practice so I will be there third period"

"Ok I will be in the tutoring center third period"

"Ok Ill meet you in there third period…love you" he said giving her a kiss goodbye

"Love you too" she said shutting the door behind her and skipped into the bedroom and grabbed her towel and went into the shower.

Chapter 2

"Brooke have you seen my black sneakers?" Haley yelled through the apartment

"No Haley your white ones are by the hall closet though because I FELL on my face at 2 in the morning because of them" Brooke yelled back annoyed

"Well I need my black ones because we have the game tonight and I need to wear my uniform today"

"Oh I don't know I haven't seen them but hurry up before we are late for school and cannot cheer tonight" Brooke told her running around getting ready quick because she overslept this morning and was running extremely late

"Oh crap I hope that I didn't leave them at Nathan's the other night…just give me my white sneakers I will call him on the way to school" she said grabbing her bag and sneakers and running out the door to the car.

They hopped in the car and started driving to Tree Hill High Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nathan number

"Miss me already" Nathan laughed picking up the phone

"Yah I always miss you"

"Oh Please! Haley just ask him if he has your sneakers!" Brooke yelled making a gagging motion

"Shut Up Brooke, listen I was just calling to see if I left my black sneakers at your house the other night because I cant find them and I need them for the game tonight"

"Hold on let me look..." he went and looked in his room "yah I found them next to my bed I'll bring them into school for you"

"Ok ill see yah later love you"

"Love you too"

Haley and Brooke whipped into the parking spot in school and literally ran into class before the first period bell rang

"Well look who made it to class, thought you would be late and miss the game tonight" Rachel replied

"Not even in your dreams would I miss a game Rachel, nice wish though" Brooke nastily responded to her. She was getting so sick of Rachel and her little plots to become captain of the team. She had been captain for 4 years and nobody is going to take her spot on this team.

"Hey where have you guys been I thought I was gonna have to just cheer by myself tonight and then I would have to kick your asses!" Peyton said laughing to Brooke and Haley. Brooke gave a not so happy grin on her face and turned her head to Haley.

"Well we would have been on time if Tutor wife and husband didn't have me sleeping or let me re-state have me trying to sleep on the couch until 2 in the morning and then had a nice morning wake up call from Nate" Brooke said rolling her eyes at Haley

"Oh Whatever Brooke how many nights was I up all night because I couldn't sleep on the couch when you and Lucas or whoever were in the bedroom" Brooke just flipped her hair around and looked forward "yah that it what I thought" Haley smiled.

"Girls is it ok if I teach my class now, I don't want to interrupt your discussion" Mrs. Johnson asked

After first period ended the girls walked out of class and down the hall to their lockers as they were walking to their lockers Haley bumped into Jimmy Edwards

"Hey Jimmy how are you? I saw you leave TRIC in a hurry the other night I wish you would have stayed for awhile I didn't get a chance to see talk to you" Jimmy just stared at Haley he couldn't believe that she was talking to him after the time capsule. He has always had a crush on Haley and never was able to tell her, but now she was married to Nathan, which made his life even worse than it already was.

"Yah I missed you singing I had to go didn't mesh well with some people there if you know what I mean but I got to go…you should leave early today though maybe go out for lunch" Jimmy said running away. Haley looked at him running away, she looked over to Peyton and Brooke

"That was really weird why would he tell me to leave early" Haley asked very confused

"Who knows that kid is a just a wierdo, he needs to see like Dr Phil or something"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled

"What? Are we all just suppose to forget what he said about all of us on the time capsule…because I don't!" Brooke said walking up to her locker

"I am not saying what he said about everyone was right but we don't know how he feels about school and going here all the time, I just feel bad for him because one day he will snap." Haley said looking down the hall to where he went running.

"Well I got to go to Math I will see you two later" Peyton said

"Lets go Tutor wife before we are late for History again" Haley and Brooke walked down the hall to class.

The bell rang that ended second period Brooke and Haley walked out of class and started walking down the hall towards the tutor center and the gym. Peyton saw them all the way at the other end of the hallway where she just got out of Math class. Jimmy Edwards went to go to his locker, but all of his stuff was thrown all over the floor by some of the basketball players.

"What is this?" he asked obviously upset by it.

"What do you think fat ass?" the one kid responded

Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it to their backs when they were walking away from his locker. At the end of the hallway Peyton saw the gun pulled out and the Brooke and Haley were right in front of it, but were so busy talking they didn't notice. Peyton knew that she had to get their attention so she screamed "GUN!" As she screamed it she heard three bullets shots. She hit the floor and mass confusion erupted. Haley and Brooke looked up and saw another kid with a gun standing next to Jimmy they grabbed eachother and hit the floor.

"HALEY!" Brooke screamed "where are you?"

"Over here Brooke come on, lets go" she yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her into the tutor center. As they were going in they heard the loud speaker come on "CODE RED! I REPEAT THIS IS A CODE RED. ALL STUDENT TO THE DESIGNATED LOCKDOWN AREAS IMMEDIATLEY" Haley and Brooke were in the tutor center along with Rachel, Skills, Mouth, Emily Warren, and Mark Romero.

Peyton ran out of the school with thousands of kids screaming

"BROOKE ? HALEY?" she yelled looking around scared out of her mind "BROOKE! HALEY!" she yelled again not seeing them anywhere. Ahead of her she saw the bus with the guys coming back from morning practice she ran towards the bus. The guys where coming off the bus. "What the hell is going on here" Whitey said seeing the panic and kids running everywhere.

"Oh my God LUCAS! NATHAN!" Peyton screamed running to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton ran up to Nathan and Lucas so quick she knew in her head she needed to tell them what was going on so they could go inside and get Haley and Brooke out, or get some help so they could get them out.

"Peyton what the hell is going on here?" Luke asked in astonishment with all the kids running and utter chaos around him

"Thank God someone has a gun and is shooting inside" she said grabbing his shoulders

"HALEY!" Nathan said running ahead to the school to see if he saw her running out of the school, then it hit him he remembered there conversation from this morning.

"I was walking down the hall and I saw Jimmy Edwards with a gun pointing it towards Mike Chauncy because him and some other guys trashed his locker. When I looked down the hallway I saw Brooke and Haley in front of them but I couldn't get their attention and then shots went off and I lost them" Peyton said hysterical

"Wait, Wait where they shot Peyton?" Lucas said holding her

"I don't know Luke I couldn't see by the time I got up off the ground they were gone and I thought that they maybe got out of the school"

"Haley is in the Tutor Center" Nathan said running up to Lucas and Peyton

"Lucas, Nathan! Get your asses on this bus we have a Code Red" Whitey yelled at them. Nathan looked at all the kids running onto the bus and out of the school and knew that Haley was inside. He looked back at Whitey and took off toward the school he had to get in there and get Haley. He promised in their vows he would always protect her and be there for her, and he wouldn't break that promise for anything. "NATHAN!" Whitey yelled

"Coach I'll go get him" Lucas took off after Nathan leaving Peyton with Whitey. Lucas ran up to Nathan and tackled him the ground.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"Haley is inside!" he said running into the school

"LUKE! NATHAN!" Peyton yelled standing outside the school as they ran into it

Meanwhile…

"Holy Shit! What the hell happened out there?" Skills said looking at Mouth

"Jimmy Edwards and some other kids started shooting up the school" Brooke said. They were all sitting down in the tutor center. Brooke looked over at Haley who she noticed was holding her side. "Hales are you ok?" Brooke asked totally freaked out.

"Yah I think I hurt my side though when we fell" she said not letting her hand off her side

"Let me see" Rachel said walking over to them. Haley lifted her arm up off of her side and her hand was covered with blood.

"Oh my god Haley your shot!" Brooke said getting hysterical at the blood all over her best friend side. Haley's color started to drain from her face as she noticed that she had a bullet in her and not that she had just gotten cut when they fell. She was determined not to lose her cool in the current situation.

"Ok Brooke calm down, we need to get something like a towel or anything to apply pressure to it. We have to try and stop the bleeding" Rachel explainer. Skills and Mouth looked around and didn't see anything so Skills took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Rachel. Rachel took the sweatshirt and applied to Haley's wound.

"AHH" she yelled when they applied pressure to the wound. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand

"Don't worry Hales your going to be fine. This is nothing we are going to be out of here before you know it, the police will be in here soon to get us" Brooke said trying to comfort her but everything out of her mouth was all lies because she had no idea what they were going to do.

"I'm fine Brooke. I am still able to move and run if I have to. I know we will be fine because Nathan will come and get us. He promised he would always be there for me and protect me. He will find us he knows we are in here I told him." Brooke looked at her with a reassuring smile. She knew deep down that Lucas and Nathan would come for them if they were able too. She knew how determined Nathan was when it came to Haley

Nathan and Lucas were in Whitey's office getting some baseball bats

"Nathan this is crazy! We should just wait for the police to come in here" Lucas said trying to talk some sense into Nathan

"I know Lucas but I need to find Haley. I promised I would always protect her, and I cannot just sit and wait outside until the police decide to come in because if something happens to her I wont know what to do" he said picking up the bat

"I know Nate Brooke is somewhere in here too but these bats are not going to stop the bullets coming out of the guns these guys have. You could get killed and then what am I suppose to tell Haley when you're not around to be there for her." Lucas said thinking maybe he can talk some sense into him

"Lucas I have got to go find Haley you can come with me or leave but either way I am not leaving without my wife." He said when they heard the locker room doors open they both looked at eachother.

"Get down" Nathan said hitting the floor under Whitey's desk. Lucas hid behind his closet door in his office.

"Did anyone come in here?" a young mans voice said

"Nah I don't think so, I think we should check the library and cafeteria" the other kid said turning around

"Where is Edwards he is suppose to check the left wing of the school. I wanna get some of these kids, I think he hit a girl when we first started shooting but I cant be sure…come on lets go!" they said leaving the locker room. Nathan and Lucas looked at eachother and when they heard doors shut they got up.

"Lets go before they get to the tutor center. I swear if Haley has so much as a hair out of place on her head someone will die!" he said as they left the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley sat in the corner of the room with her hand on her side, while Brooke, Skills, Mouth, Mike and Rachel were trying to figure out how to get out of here before someone figured out where they were and started shooting the tutor center up.

"Guys…why don't two of you go out and check the hall and if it is clear we should just make a run for it. We could do the buddy system at a time go" Haley said grabbing her side while standing up. "We cannot just stay here until the cops get here because someone is going to come in here and will do god knows what" she tried to explain.

"She is right, Mouth and I will go check the hall and make sure nobody is out there and then if it is ok we all pair up and try and get to the auditorium because it's the closet and has an exit to get out of the school in the back of it." Skills explained

"NO Way Man! I am not going anywhere those guys are going to kill us" Mike said freaked out

"Mike if we don't leave here soon they are going to find us, there are only a number of places students are going to go and hide, and the Tutor Center is one of them, so we can either sit here and wait for them to find us or we can try and get out of here." Rachel explained. Haley and Brooke walked over to Skills and Mouth and looked at them "Guys please be careful" Brooke said sincerely giving Mouth a hug "No matter what has happened or been said between us lately I am your friend and I want you to promise me that you will be ok?" Brooke said to mouth tearing up

"I promise Brooke, and take care of her" he said pointing to Haley

"See yah on the outside Mouth" Haley said smiling trying to hide the fatigue and pain that she was in

"Ok Guys we are going to go we should each go 5 minutes apart, if everything is clear we are going to go and then 5 minutes later two more of you go and so on" Skills explained. Skills nodded and Mouth and him walked out the door into the hallway. As soon as they left Rachel looked at her watch to time it

Everything was clear in the hallway as Skills and Mouth walked quietly through it towards the auditorium. They went around the bend and saw the entrance for the auditorium as they were walking towards it they saw 2 guys walking out.

"Down Down" Skills whispered pushing Mouth into the closet classroom.

Haley and Brooke were waiting for 5 minutes to pass since Rachel and Mike left. Brooke looked over at Haley who was nodding off. She was so pale, she needed to stay awake.

"Hales, Hales you need to stay awake" Brooke said shaking her

"I know I know I am just so tired Brooke. I need Nathan where is he?" she asked getting choked up

"He is on his way Hales, you know he will always come for you. Tell me something about him, or you happiest memory." Brooke asked thinking that would keep her awake and going. She had no idea how her and Haley were going to get out of there. She couldn't even stand up.

"I don't know Brooke I have so many happy memories with Nathan. Lately I didn't think he would even care about me anymore. But if I had to describe my happiest memory with Nathan it would have to be about 2 weeks after we got married. It was one morning he woke me up and made me breakfast. It was my favorite pancakes with fresh blueberries on them, we ate breakfast in bed and then we got up and went jogging together. He always goes jogging on the beach in the mornings and he wanted me to come. Which was kind of weird because he never asks me to go workout with him because I always slow him down. When we got back to the apartment there was purple everywhere and in the corner was a brand-new guitar for me with a bow on it, it was a classic. I couldn't believe he remembered to get me that I had told him one day in passing when we were shopping one day before we even got married. I was so shocked and then we laid on the couch for hours because it started raining and I sang to him and I remember like it was yesterday he told me when my first hit come out I need to name it after him. We spent the whole day like that and then we made love outside in the rain on the patio. It was such a good day. No one interfering, no Dan, no music or Chris, no nothing it was so nice. Then I ruined everything and went on tour." Haley said drifting in and out of it now.

"Haley stay with me hunny. Nathan loves you more than you know he is probably somewhere in this school looking for you. So you need to stay with me. You need to get up and walk out of here to the auditorium so you can get back to your husband." Brooke said standing up holding her hand out to Haley. "I want to get out of here and get to Lucas and make sure that he is ok too and I am not doing that without you so get up!" Brooke said more sternly. Haley reached up and grabbed her hand and Brooke linked her arm under Haley to help her walk. Haley winced in pain as she got up and tried to walk she knew this was going to harder than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton got off the bus and walked into the old gym where the guys were practicing for now with all the kids that got out of the school. Her mind was racing on Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, and Jake. She didn't know if he was in the school or not she didn't see him in school this morning, and she knew he didn't make practice this morning because Jenny had a fever. When she called his house from her cell phone on the bus on the way to the gym there was no answer so she knew he was at school or on his way to school. When all the teachers were checking off the names of the kids that were there Peyton snuck out of the gym and started running toward the school. She had to get in there and find her friends and Jake because if anything happened to any of them she wouldn't know what to do. She couldn't lose somebody else that she loved. Peyton ran so fast that she made it to the school in less than 10 minutes she ran around the back way because she knew that the cops and SWAT team would be there soon and would never be able to get in. She climbed through one of the windows of the art studio. She was in, she needed to find then now.

"How the hell did this happen" Mayor Dan Scott screamed at the Chief of Police

"Mayor I understand your frustration but these things happen when you don't have metal detectors in the school we cannot check everyone before they step into school everyday. The school board that you are on did not approve it so you need to sit down and let me do my job" he firmly said while turning away to talk to his team.

"I will calm down when my kids are out of there, my sons are in there and I want people in there NOW to get them out" he yelled

"Lucas is inside?" when Dan heard this voice he turned around to see Karen standing right in front of him. She looked like she was going to lose it.

"Ya he went back in after Nathan…Haley and Brooke are inside too" he told her.

"Oh my God! They are all inside. What is going on now? What is being done to get my son out of there?" she asked getting more impatient when everyone just looked at her "HELLOOOO"

"Karen calm down" Keith said coming up behind her and hugging her "they will go in and get him but they have to make sure it is safe first so nobody else gets hurt, why don't we go over there and talk to the policeman and give them a description of Lucas"

"Ok let's go I want my son out here now" she said walking away with Keith.

"Ok guys we need to find out how many shooters we have, how many kids are in there, and then get a team in there and get them out. Lets move!" the chief said. Dan stood there and watched, for the first time in his life he felt helpless he couldn't take over the situation. There was nothing he could say to fix it and to protect his kids. For the first time too he wasn't just thinking about Nathan he was truly worried for Lucas also. What would possess them to run into a building with kids shooting people. Then he remembered Haley was in there is anything happened to his boys Mrs. Haley James Scott would pay big time. Little did he know that Haley so far was the only one in serious trouble for now.

Karen had just given the police man a description of Lucas and now she was told to sit and wait. It brought her back to when Lucas was 10 years old and fell down the stairs he was unconscious she was so scared for him. While she was waiting with Keith in the waiting room she thought she wouldn't be able to just sit there and do nothing. It was her son, the only thing that mattered in her life how could she just sit there and wait. Then after about 2 hours the doctor came out and told her that he was going to be fine. His CAT Scans were fine and he just had a broken leg. She would never forget that feeling on that day. Now she was leaning against a police car just sitting and waiting again with Keith next to her and that feeling that she had that day in the waiting room was coming back. She would not just sit there this time and wait. She would give the police time to try and get in there and get the kids out, but she wouldn't wait long and then she was going to go in there and get them. No one was going to stop her this time, she was the parent and she was going to protect her son.

"Karen it's going to be ok. Luke is a fighter and he will be fine he knows how to use his head. You taught him well" he said rubbing her back

"I know Keith I just want him out here. I don't understand what kind of kids would do this?"

"Some kids just break and can't take the pressure of High School they just snap" he said

Dan walked over to them

"They are getting ready to send the SWAT Team in" Dan said leaning against the car with them

"Ok" they said together holding hands.

Thanks for the reviews guys. They are very encouraging please keep them coming. I have so many ideas for this story another chapter prob today


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas and Nathan were sitting in their English classroom. They didn't get too far since leaving Whitey's office. They were going through the East Side of the school when they saw of the kids coming down so they ducked into the classroom to hide.

"Do you think its ok to leave now?" Lucas asked tapping his foot repetitively on the floor.

"Dude your driving me nuts!" Nathan said flipping his hand in the air.

"Chill out Nate, I know your worried about Hales but you need to keep your cool"

"I know I am just worried I have this feeling that something is wrong with Haley. I know I am probably just being paranoid…I was always a tough guy and caused trouble and was never really scared of anything until Haley came along. If something happens to her I don't know what I will do" Nate said clutching onto the bat.

"Tell me about it man I can't imagine my life without Hales either she is like my sister…I remember this one time when we were like 12 we went to the mall on our own. She insisted that she knew the way so we were riding our bikes the way she thought was the right way. You know how stubborn Haley can be when she thinks that she right about something"

"Tell me about it" Nathan laughed

"So we are riding for about 45 minutes and I finally said something because it didn't take that long to get there. She just gave me this look…so we rode right into a cemetery and it was getting dark. It was this little cemetery on the outskirts of tree hill she totally went the opposite way. It was dark and we had no idea how to get home and no cell phones so we stayed there until it got light out. She was so scared we just laid out on the grass and I told her then that she was the sister I never had and I would always be there for her. So I want to get her just as much as you do, plus Brooke is with her and if anything happens to Brooke ill never forgive myself." Lucas explained to Nathan

"I think that we should try and move don't you" Nathan said looking at him with an anxious face. Nathan just wanted to get out of this room and find Haley. Lucas nodded to him and they both got up and walked out of the classroom very quietly and leaning down so that if anyone came they would be able to hit the floor in a second. As they were walking down the hall they heard someone rounding the corner.

"Dude someone is coming" Nathan said to Luke. Nathan put his bat in the air and leaned against the wall when the person rounded the corner Nathan grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall…Lucas ran up and went to hit him with the bat.

"YOOO" the guy screamed. Lucas and Nathan finally looked at who it was they were just about to hit.

"Jesus Christ man! Jake I almost bashed you in the head with a bat…what are you doing in here?" Lucas asked shaking his hand which held the bat that he was about to use on Jake.

"I was late to school today because Jenny was sick this morning, I came into school and then all of a sudden Jimmy Edwards and Jason Veitz, and a couple of other kids started shooting the school up. Do you guys know if Peyton made it out I have been looking for her but I can't find her so I am hoping that she got out"

"Yah she got out she is on the bus that went to the old gym we practice at now…have you seen Haley or Brooke?" Lucas asked him. Nathan was looking at him praying that he would say yes so he knows that Haley is ok at least.

"No man I haven't seen them… I can't believe that they are in here" he said

"Alright let's stop the chit chat and go find them" Nathan said annoyed.

Peyton stepped out of the art classroom and into the hallway she was not even being that cautious of people coming around the halls. She got through the right wing of the school and was running down the left side of the hall she wasn't even paying attention she was so close to the tutoring center she didn't even see him in front of her until it was too late. She ran right into Jason Veitz and Mike Camberisse

"Well Well if it isn't Ms. Peyton Saywer one of the captains of the Tree Hill Cheerleaders." Jason Veitz said to her pointing the gun at her. Peyton slowly moved away from him

"Jason I don't know what you think your doing but your not this type of a person to hold a gun on someone" Peyton said shaking

"But I am see when I have this gun in my hand it gives me power, and people listen and recognize me just like you are now" he said "and I will get great pleasure putting a bullet in your head for all the crap people like you did to me over the years"

"I am not scared of you or a gun" Peyton said staring at him showing no fear to him until she saw something behind Jason. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake walked through the swinging doors. "JAKE!" she screamed and went to go run to him when she heard a shot go off before she could even move "NOOOO" she screamed as she saw all three of them fall to the ground…she jumped on Jason's back and tried to get the gun away from him when another shit went off and Peyton and Jason fell to the floor too.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke hooked her arm underneath Haley to get a better grip on her. She hardly was walking now. She was holding the sweatshirt against her side, it was completely soaked through now with her blood.

"Come on Hales, only one more hallway. We are almost to the auditorium!" Brooke said trying to urge her to keep on walking.

"Brooke I can't walk anymore" she said sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"No, No, No Hales get up, we need to keep going. We can't just sit in the hall like sitting ducks for Jimmy Edwards" Brooke was starting to panic. She knew they couldn't just sit here someone would find them, but she also knew that Haley couldn't walk anymore. She knew that they were in serious trouble. She grabbed Haley's arm and slid her into the nearest classroom.

"AHHH! Dam it" Haley screamed in pain

"I'm sorry but we couldn't just sit in the hallway" Brooke said pacing. She knew she needed to figure out how to get them out of here

"Brooke come over here" Haley motioned to her. Brooke came over and sat down next to her on the floor, she grabbed Brookes hands in hers. "I want you to listen to what I am going to say" Brooke shook her head "You saved my life this year. My family was gone when I came back, Nathan wouldn't give me the time of day, Peyton wouldn't even speak to me and I had no where to go. My life fell apart then you held out your hand to me and gave me a place to stay, helped me with Nathan and my music. You have become my best friend" Haley said wiping away her tears "Now it's my turn to help you…leave me here" Brooke shook her head and wiped her own tears away now "No I am not leaving you here"

"Listen to me I cannot walk anymore and I lost a lot of blood Brooke. You can move a lot quicker and you can get me help. If I hide in here no one will find me and Ill stay in here until you get help in here" she pleaded with Brooke

"I can't just leave you here Hales"

"Yes you can, I want you too. If roles were reversed you would say the same thing to me. You need to do this for me and get me some help" she said getting loud now

"Ok Ok I will go and get you help. You have to promise me that you will stay here and not move. I will have someone come in here and get you" Brooke said crying because part of her was worried this would be the last time that she would talk to Haley "You're my best friend too, your like the sister I never had and I love you" Brooke said giving her a hug

"love you too" she said as Brooke was getting ready to step out into the hallway "Oh Brooke when you see Nathan just tell him that I love him and I am so sorry for everything" she said wiping the tears off her face "I wont have to you will tell him yourself" she said winking at her and stepped out into the hallway.

Brooke walked down the hallway toward the auditorium she was just about to the door and she saw 2 kids with guns in the auditorium. "Shit" she whispered running down the hall. She took a quick left and a right and was by the art hall when she heard screaming, what the hell going on she thought she slowly crept down the hall and saw Peyton jumping in Jason's back as gunshots went off. She watched as Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton all hit the floor. "NOOO" she screamed hitting the floor when she heard another shot go off. Everyone just laid on the floor for a minute…Nathan started to move "Luke are you ok man" he asked slowly moving

"Yah Yah I'm ok what about Peyton and Brooke I saw her come down at the end of the hall"

Peyton slowly moved "HOLY SHIT!" she screamed holding the gun in her hands that she got out of Jason's hand. "I shot him I think he is dead" she said completely horrified. Jake got up and ran over to her "its ok Peyton you didn't mean it" he said hugging her. Peyton looked at him and jumped into his arms "Thank god your ok…I was going out of my mind"

"Brooke" Lucas yelled he didn't see her anymore. Brooke crawled around the corner holding her head she smashed it when she it the floor.

"Oh my God Lucas. Thank god I found you." She said crying in his arms she was holding him so tight. She looked at him and gave him a kiss

"Brooke where is Haley?" Nathan asked running up to her wondering why Brooke was without Haley.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke looked at Nathan she didn't know how to tell him about Haley. She knew that he would flip out when he knew that Haley was shot and that she had to leave her. Nathan looked at her with a puzzled face

"Brooke where is she? I know she was in here she said she going to be in the Tutor Center third period?" he said getting annoyed that she wasn't answering him

"Yah she was Nathan the shots went off and we grabbed eachother and slid into the tutor center with a bunch of kids. When we got in there we noticed Haley holding her side, I am sorry Nathan she was shot." Brooke said tearing up. "We all decided to pair up and try and get to the auditorium and go out the back door. Haley and me were partners I wouldn't leave her. I helped her because she couldn't walk that great she was losing a lot of blood Nate, and we got half way to the auditorium and she couldn't walk anymore she made me leave her in classroom 23 to go and get help" Brooke explained all to him

"She was shot! You just left her there Brooke?" he said completely confused

"I didn't want to but she made me I argued with her but she wouldn't even hear of it" Brooke said feeling so guilty all of a sudden but she knew it was what Haley wanted.

"Okay we need to go and get her now before …well we just need to go" he said walking down the hall. Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake all followed him.

"You all should go and get out of this school I don't want anyone else to get hurt" he said before they went any further.

"No Haley is like a sister to me I want to go and you cant go by yourself. You guys are my family and I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Lucas said everyone else all agreed with them and the five of them all ventured out into the hall together to go and get Haley and then get out of the school. Little did any of them know that Jimmy Edwards was hiding behind the door of the AV Room and heard the entire thing.

"Oh Nathan, Haley isn't going anywhere. She should have been with me to begin with and I will have her" he said to himself not realizing that Haley was shot due to his gun. He slowly shut the door and began to take a different way to Room 23.

Haley lay on the floor with the sweatshirt pressed on her side. She was so tired and scared, she knew that she needed to try and stay awake. She was also afraid if she shut her eyes that she wouldn't open them again. She couldn't believe the situation she was in right now. Never would she have thought that Jimmy Edwards and some of his friends would bring a gun into school and start shooting. What was this world coming too that kids were shooting other kids these days? She was just so grateful that Nathan was not in the school it relieved her to know that he was safe outside. She just wishes she could tell him that she loved him one more time. She hated what had happened to them since she went on the tour and came back. The last month though she has finally felt like she was getting her husband back, and now she was probably going to die here alone. She started to drift off she couldn't stay awake anymore, then she heard a door slam from the hall and she jumped. "Oh my God" she yelled. She needed to move and hide god knew who that was. She slid herself and hid behind the teacher's desk. She felt herself praying to god at that moment.

Meanwhile Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas were running down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor where Haley was. Peyton and Jake were behind them making sure no one else was following them.

"Nate make a left" Brooke said "she is in the 3rd classroom on the right" They all ran to it and quitley opened the door. At first they didn't see anything, but then Nathan face dropped and his eyes widened in shock as well as Lucas and Brookes when they saw the amount of blood on the floor.

"Holy Shit!" Nathan said, "Where is she?" he said looking around the classroom but not moving. Haley who was sitting behind the teacher's desk opened her eyes when she heard that voice, she thought she was dreaming or maybe she was dead. Then she heard it again, it was Nathan.

"Nate I swear this is where I left her she promised she wouldn't leave" Brooke said panicking.

"Hales?" Nathan yelled. Haley's eyes widened when she heard him again he was here she wasn't dreaming.

"Over here" she said trying to move. Nathan ran over to her

"Thank God" he said hugging her when he saw her "Hey baby" he said to her giving her a kiss

"Oh my god Nathan" she said hugging him so tight she started crying so heard she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god Hales we need to get you out of here" he said looking at how pale she was and that her entire right side of her body was covered with blood. He bent down and picked her up in his arms. "Nate I love you so much, and I am sorry" she said to him and kissed him on his lips. "I love you too and you have nothing to be sorry for we are getting out of here now" he said turning to Luke and Brooke they nodded in agreement knowing Haley didn't have much time at all. They all turned and Luke opened the door and was face to face Jimmy Edwards and his gun.

"I don't think anyone is going anywhere" he said with a smirk on his face


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan looked at Jimmy Edwards pointing a gun at all of them, and we wasn't scared at all. He was angry that his wife was bleeding and that Jimmy was responsible for it. He knew he needed to get Haley out of here and to a hospital fast. Lucas was looking at Jimmy and couldn't believe what he was seeing, this kid use to be his friend and hang out with him and now he was holding a gun on all of them. Brooke grabbed Lucas's arm and stood behind him.

"OK guys we are good to go…" Jake said rushing in the door with Peyton, they stopped sharply when they saw Jimmy in the room and holding a gun on them

"I don't think anyone is going anywhere" Jimmy said looking at Jake and Peyton gun in his hand motioning for them to get inside. Peyton just moved in next to Jake shaking her head in disappointment they were so close to getting out of here. She turned her head and saw Nathan holding Haley in his arms and couldn't believe the shape that Haley was in she was covered with blood. When she saw this she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Jim what are you thinking this is crazy, just let us go you didn't do anything wrong we can all walk out of here" Lucas said trying to talk some sense into him

"Luke I don't think so. Do you see people actually see me now and are scared of me. I have power that I never had before and I like it."

"The only reason they are scared of you is because you do have a gun in your hands" Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing out of Jimmy's mouth

"Nathan" Haley whispered

"Yah baby' Nathan whispered back. Everyone heard him talk back to her and looked at them including Jimmy who now just realized how bad Haley was bleeding

"I cant stay awake anymore I tried to fight back but I couldn't and I held on until you came but I cant stay awake anymore" she said with her hand resting on his face "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too Hales but you need to stay awake" Nathan was telling her getting nervous because now she was falling unconscious

"Is she ok?" Jimmy asked walking over to Haley

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! You sick bastard it's your fault she is like this. You fucking shot her" he yelled

"I didn't mean too just give her to me and I will take her out to get help" Jimmy said pointing the gun at Nathan. Lucas walked over to Nathan this situation was getting very intense real quick.

"Over my dead body will you touch her" Nathan said through his gritted teeth.

"Not a problem" Jimmy said clicking back the gun

"NATHAN" Lucas yelled. Nathan looked up at his brother "Haley needs help and if Jimmy can get it for her just let him, she is running out of time" he said giving him a stare

"Luke are you nuts" he asked. Before Lucas and Nathan had time to respond to one another two guys walked through the door one knocking Lucas over the head and shooting his gun in the air causing Brooke and Peyton to scream and hit the floor Jake jumping over them. The other one knocked Nathan in the back of the head falling to the floor unconscious with Haley in his arms, Jimmy ran over to them and grabbed Haley. "Lets go!" he screamed carrying Haley out of the room leaving the five of them unconscious laying on the floor.

Sorry for not updating sooner I have been so busy with school. I will have more chapters up tomm, let me know how you guys like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke lifted her head up and saw that Haley was gone and saw Lucas and Nathan unconscious on the floor. Peyton got up from underneath Jake

"Oh my God Jake Nathan and Lucas are not moving" Peyton said scared to death that they were dead

"LUCAS" Brooke screamed when she realized he was not moving at all. They all ran over to them, Brooke was looking at Lucas and to make sure he wasn't shot or anything. They all heard a groan coming from Nathan. He was sitting up holding the back of his head

"Ugh my head man! Where is Haley?" he asked rubbing his head looking around for her

"She is gone" Jake said to him everyone waiting for him to explode

"What do you mean she is gone?" he said a little confused still. He looked around and realized he was still in that god dam school, and that Haley was shot and was bleeding that she needed to get help as soon as possible. "HOLY SHIT" he screamed flying up onto his feet. When he flew to his feet he saw his brother still lying on the floor in Brook's arm she was holding him crying.

"Is he dead?" he asked not wanting to hear the answer

"No he is just not waking up" she said nervous that something bad was going to happen. She looked down at Lucas and stared at him and started whispering in his ear " Luke you need to wake up now we need to get out of here and go get Haley" she was about to say something else to him when he started to groan his eyes opened up and he saw Brooke.

"Oh man my head is pounding" he said

"Its ok Luke you were hit on the head that's why" she explained. What had happened 15 minutes ago all came back to him he quickly sat up and saw that everyone was ok his brother was standing right there and Peyton and Jake were ok, but he didn't see Haley anywhere " Where is Hales?" he asked

"She is gone Luke! Jimmy took her" Brooke explained to him knowing that he was going to flip out. Lucas looked up at Nathan and then looked back down at Brooke. He slowly got up using her arm as a brace to pull himself up.

"We need to pull it together and go get Haley, and get out of this school," he said looking at his brother. Nathan and Jake nodded with him and they all started walking out the door into the hallway.

Haley slowly opened her eyes she didn't even know what the hell happened. She last thing she remembered was telling Nathan that she was sorry and that she loved him, then everything went black. When she was able to open her eyes enough to focus on what was going on around her she realized that she was in another classroom and she was still bleeding. She knew that she must have lost a lot of blood because she was so drained she could not physically move at all. All of a sudden she heard his voice, Jimmy Edwards, and quickly she closed her eyes again so he wouldn't know that she was indeed awake. Haley didn't understand what the hell happened…Where was Nathan? Was he hurt? What about Lucas and everyone else? She needed to get out of here and she had no clue how that was going to happen.

Lucas and Nathan were walking down the hall and noticed a nearby classroom and looked in it because they heard noises coming from it. When they stepped inside they saw that the window was open and they were hearing all the chaos of the police officers from the front of the school.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed

"the window is open , we could climb out of here" Peyton said grabbing Jake's arm

"You guys should go, I am not leaving here without Haley" Nathan said to all of them

"I am staying with you" Lucas said to Nathan putting his hand on his shoulder in a living way

"No Luke you should go its to dangerous in here" Nathan tried talking some sense into him

"Nate you are my brother and I know things have not been easy between us, but I am not leaving you in here by yourself. We are brothers and need to stick together I love you, plus Haley is my best friend and like my sister I am not leaving without either one of you" he said to Nathan giving him a look letting him know there was no changing his mind

"I am staying too then" Brooke stated

"Us too" Peyton and Jake said together

"No you guys need to go and tell them where we are and that Jimmy took Haley" Nathan said to them

"Luke I am not leaving you" Brooke said to him grabbing his shoulder

"Brooke I need you to go and be safe. There is a way out and you need to go, I can't be in here trying to get Haley and worry about you too. You need to do this for me Brooke" Lucas said holding her face in his hands

"Ok ill go but you need to promise me that you will come back out to me…Promise me Luke!" Brooke said getting upset with the situation that was going on in front of her.

"I promise pretty face…I love you" he said to kissing her "you make sure both of them get out ok" he said to Jake

"I will I promise," he said giving Luke a hug

"You get Haley and get out to us too" Brooke said to Nathan giving him a hug also

Peyton looked around and didn't know what to do she couldn't lose someone else she loved and all of these people were her family. "You guys be careful please I can't lose anyone else in my life. I understand you need to get Haley but you have to be careful" she said hugging both of them "I love you guys" the three of them climbed out of the window. Lucas looked at Nathan and smirked "Well this was a great idea!" they both laughed and walked out of the room.

Haley decided that she was going try and talk some sense into Jimmy if it was the last thing she did. She rolled onto her side and tried to stand up so if she had to run she could. As she tried propping herself up she was in so much pain she almost passed out

"Ahh!" she yelled from the pain. Jimmy who was in the hall heard her scream and ran in and over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked holding her arm

"Get your hands off me" Haley, yelled at him flipping her arm out of his grip

"I am sorry we need to get you out of here and get some help for you before we go" he explained to her being genuine with her. Haley felt bad because Jimmy use to be this nice quite kid, who always went with the flow of things and now he flipped out and is crazy. Haley was not going to willingly go anywhere with him.

"Jimmy why are doing this? This isn't you at all, your a good person just let me go to Nathan and get help and you can walk out of here"

"NO NO NO! Your not listening to me nobody even knew I existed before I did this. I was just someone to pick on and a geek that people made fun of. Now people are listening to me and I am finally getting what I want and it because of this" he said pointing to the gun " and now after years of liking you, I finally have you" he snickered. Her eyes widened she couldn't believe what she was hearing she was ready to flip out If he thought that he had her now he was mistaken she was always his friend and never knew that he has feelings for her for that long. Not that I would have ever reciprocated I had always thought of Jimmy as a friend. Haley looked at Jimmy and saw that he was just in another world. His logic of thinking was just not there right now

"Jimmy I am flattered that you think so much of me and I value you as a friends so let's walk out of here as friends and straighten this mess out" she explained hoping that he would get the point. After saying that and seeing his facial expression it became clear to her that was not going to happen

"Haley you are my leverage for getting out of here and getting whatever I want, I have been in love with you for years so now you know. I am going to get you help and fixed up and then we are going to disappear and be happy"

"Are you out of your mind? I am not going anywhere with you…not like I could anyway because if you have noticed you shot me in the side" she yelled at him "not to mention I am married and my husband is Nathan Scott and he will bury you if anything happens to me Jimmy you know that" Haley said losing her balance and falling onto the desk she was leaning against ….her time was running out if she didn't get help soon and she knew it


	10. Chapter 10

Haley hit the ground and lost all strength that she had left in her body. She started to get scared that she would never see Nathan again. She would never see his crystal blue eyes and his beautiful smile again. She would rather die than go anywhere with Jimmy Edwards that much she knew. She hoped that Nathan got away from this school and that he was ok. Jimmy was crazy and if Nathan knew that he planned on taking her away with him bad stuff would happen. Nathan would flip out.

"Come on Hales I need to get you out of here" Haley laid on the floor thinking she was dreaming when she heard her name "Hales". Only Lucas and Nathan called her Hales. Then she was brought back from her little dream world and she realized that it was Jimmy

"Don't touch me or ever call me Hales you psycho" she yelled back at him

"Ok you need to calm down and let me help otherwise your going to die…you will bleed to death" Jimmy explained to Haley. She understood the situation that she was in, but the last person she wanted help from was that psychopath Jimmy Edwards. He went over to her to pick her up and she flinched back

"Do not touch me you!" she yelled

"Haley I realize you have not accepted the situation between us but at least let me help you so you can live to see another day" Haley looked at him and laughed

"You do realize I am in this situation because of you…you shot me, so it's your fault" she sternly said to him. Jimmy at that point just stared down at her and picked her up to take her out of the school and get her help. His cousin was a nurse so he knew that she would be able to help her. Haley tried to fight Jimmy's grip but she couldn't because the pain in her side was too great and she was so weak she could hardly speak anymore. She looked up at Jimmy

"You do realize that Nathan is going to kill you when he gets his hands on you" she smugly said to him.

"I don't think that will be happening Hales, Nathan is not a problem anymore" he smirked at her knowing that Nathan, Lucas, and all her friends were dead. Although he was happy that Nathan Scott was out of the picture he was also sad at the person he was becoming. He didn't want to hurt anybody, he wasn't a malicious person, but he was tired of being treated like a piece of trash his entire life. Today when he pulled the gun out on people they actually listened to him and he liked having that kind of power over people.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked afraid of what the answer would be. If anything happened to Nathan she would just want to die. He was her life and without him she wouldn't even know what to do.

"He is dead Haley, don't you remember us coming into the room and getting you we knocked them over the head and shot the rest if them" Haley couldn't even think she felt like she couldn't move

"You shot all of them! You sick Bastard!" she yelled, " No, No you are lying. Nathan and Lucas are not dead" she was yelling

"Hate to say it but your husband is no longer with us but I will be here for you, and soon you will forget about Nathan" he said. Haley couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD…OH MY GOD NATHAN! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed through the entire hallway.

"Dude did you hear that?" Lucas looked at Nathan, as they were slowly moving toward the middle of the school. They were about 10 feet away from Whitey's office.

"Yah that was Haley" Nathan said starting to run toward where the screaming was coming from

"YO NATE just wait a minute" Lucas said pulling Nathan's arm

"NO screw that Luke I am no waiting Haley needs me" Nathan yelled at Lucas

"DUDE lets run back into Whitey's office and get some bats…we don't know what is going on and we will probably need something …these people are crazy." Lucas explained

"OK Lets just go and get shit and then we need to get to Haley because she is trouble man" Lucas and Nathan ran into Whitey's office and then were going to go get Haley and get the hell out of the school.

Authors Note: Guys thanks for the comments it really helps me creatively when I know how you guys like where the story is going. Please send more comments. Next chapter should be up tonight also. Please remember this Thursday we find out if ONE TREE HILL is coming back for Season 4!


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke, Peyton, and Jake hopped out of the window and started running across the courtyard to try and get to the front of the school. They needed to get help for Lucas, Nathan, and Haley especially. Brooke was running when she heard a gun shoot from the right corner of the courtyard

"Oh my god!" she screamed

"Guys get down" Jake yelled at them slamming them down to the grass so they wouldn't get hit. "Let's move we have got to go" Jake yelled. The three of them got up and sprinted they were only 10 feet from a turn where they would be in a safe area.

"Oh my god, this is insane!" Peyton explained catching her breath

"Brooke! Are you shot?" she yelled pointing to her shirt full of blood. Brooke looked down and felt around for a bullet hole because she felt fine then she realized

"No I am fine, it's not my blood it's Haley's" she said getting a scared look on her face just thinking about Haley

"Come on Brooke we have to keep moving" Jake said jogging her memory as too the current situation that they were in.

They all took off and made it to the front of the school. When they got to the front they saw all the cop cars and SWAT Team.

"Thank God" Brooke sighed

"Over here someone Help us!" Peyton screamed getting there attention. Five officers ran over to the three kids

"Are you guys Ok?" the officer asked them taking Brooke by the hand after noticing the blood on them

"Yes we are fine but are three friends are still inside and one of them is in bad shape" Jake explained "when we left they were on the third floor in the left quad. Haley James-Scott was shot in the stomach and she lost a lot of blood. Lucas and Nathan Scott are still inside also" he explained to the officers trying to get them aware of the full situation.

"Ok lets get you guys out of here and checked out" he said placing his hand on Peyton's back.

"Did you not hear us, there are still people in there. We are out here and are fine go inside and get them!" Brooke yelled starting to completely lose it.

"Brooke right?" Brooke nodded to the officer "I understand you are very upset about your friends and boyfriend but we cannot just go storming in there right now because if we do something tragic might happen that we do not want too. So what we are going to do is get you guys checked out and I am going to go over to the SWAT Team and we will figure out a way to go in and get them out safely."

"Ok" Brooke said wiping the tears from her eyes "just promise me that they will be ok and you will get them out."

"I promise I have never lost anyone on my watch and I will not start now"

"BROOKE, PEYTON!" they both looked over and saw Larry Sawyer, and Karen running over to them

"Karen" Brooke yelled back and ran into her arms and started hysterical crying.

"Where is Lucas? Is he ok?" she asked frantically

"I tried to get him out Karen but its Haley!" Brooke was trying to explain to her. Karen lost all color in her face…Haley was like a daughter to Haley that is what she considered her. "What happened to Haley Brooke?"

"She was shot in the stomach by Jimmy Edwards, she has lost a lot of blood. We had finally found her in a classroom on the third floor but then Jimmy, this kid Michael Jacobs, and Josh Gravitz came in hit Lucas and Nathan upside the head and started shooting so me and Jake, and Peyton hit the floor. Jimmy took Haley and left. Lucas and Nathan are ok though, we all got up to go get Haley and while we were walking in the left quad we saw an open window and the three of us left. Nathan would not leave without Haley which is understandable, and Lucas wouldn't leave Nathan alone or without Haley so they were going to go get her" Brooke explained all of this to Karen. Karen just sat there and shook her head. "I cannot believe that this is all happening. Everything was fine this morning and now this" she said taking a deep breath she put her arms around Brooke

"Karen I am so scared Haley is in really bad shape if they do not get in there soon I don't know if she is going to make it"

"Brooke Nathan will not let anything happen to Haley and neither will Lucas trust me on that. The one thing that both of them get from their father is determination. They will be ok. Let's go and get you checked out." She said. All she could do right now was pray for her son, Haley and Nathan. They walked over to the paramedics to be looked at. Standing right next to the ambulance was Dan

"Are they ok" he ask Karen sympathetically

"Yah but Lucas, Haley and Nathan are still inside" Karen told Dan. You could see the worry in his eyes about his two sons and to everyone's surprise even Haley.

"Brooke were you shot?" he asked her when he realized that she was covered in blood

"No this is not my blood Haley was shot she is in bad shape Mr. Scott." Brooke filled him in. Dan looked around him and didn't see anyone moving anywhere.

"Why isn't anybody moving? My sons and daughter-in law is in that school shot! Move your asses!" he yelled to everybody.

Keith walked over to Dan and looked at him knowing his brother felt helpless just like him.

"Danny I cannot just sit here anymore get me into that school now. I am going in to get Haley and the boys this has gone on long enough" Keith said to Dan

"OK Keith but I am going in with you those are my kids in there and I will help you get them out safely" with that being said, Keith and Dan walked quietly out of sight and towards the back of the school where they knew they could get in.

YES OTH HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A 4TH SEASON!

PLZ COMMENTS I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS I WANT SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT WHAT U GUYS THINK SO FAR


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas and Nathan both had the bats in their hands and ready to go. They walked out of the office and started down the left quad of the school where they heard the screaming less than 3 minutes ago.

"Nate just be careful. Don't go charging down these halls you don't know where anyone will come out from" Lucas explained to him.

"I know I just want to get to Haley I have a bad feeling man that something is going to happen if we do not get out of here soon." He said as they were turning the corner to where the screaming had come from. When they turned they got ready incase anything crazy happened, but nobody was there.

"what the hell?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face

"Where are they?" Nathan asked

"I am not sure" Lucas said looking around. Nathan looked around the hall and started looking in empty classrooms thinking that maybe they were in one of them. When he entered the empty classroom he saw across the courtyard that there were people over there. Haley is there he knew it he felt it in the pit of his stomach.

"Luke across the courtyard, look that is where they are" Nathan said pointing over to where he saw them. Lucas look at what Nathan was showing him and saw two people walking. It looked like one of the guys was carrying someone.

"That has to be them" Nathan yelled

"SHH! Do you want them to hear you? How are we going to catch up to them?"

"Why don't we cut across the courtyard and see the Tutor Center window is open. If we hop in there we can cut them off before they even reach it. Then Jimmy Edwards is mine." Nathan said that with venom in his voice Lucas knew this was no joke.

Jimmy has Haley in his arms and she was kicking and flaring her arms around she wanted to get away from him. She couldn't believe Lucas and Nathan gone. Her husband is dead, they were just working things out again and now he was gone forever and it was his entire fault. She would kill Jimmy Edwards if it were the last thing that she did.

"If you don't put me down I swear to god I will murder you" Haley yelled

"Haley you need to calm down. You are in bad shape and I need to get you some help so you will be ok. Then we will be somewhere peaceful and be happy" Jimmy explained to her. She couldn't believe how insane he was. Haley brushed her left arm over her leg and felt a pen in her pocket. She suddenly got a idea in her head, as Jimmy was walking swiftly down the hallway Haley reached into her pocket and grabbed the pen out of it. She clicked it on and got a good grip on the pen in her right hand.

"Yo Jim how much further dude?" one of the other guys asked him getting annoyed they had been walking forever. He turned his head to answer him when Haley took the pen and stabbed him in the chest with it.

"AHH" he screamed dropping her to the floor. She thought she was going to pass out the pain that went through her entire body at that moment. "You stupid Bi" he screamed pulling the bloody pen out of his chest. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach.

"AHH" she yelled grabbing her stomach trying to crawl away from him

"Jim you want me to just shoot her" Mike said holding the gun to Haley

"Just do it…do you think I am scared of you. Shoot me!" Haley screamed so loud that anyone could have heard her. Mike cocked the trigger on his gun and Haley took a deep breath

"NO" Jimmy yelled "your not shooting her, just get her and let's get out of here" he explained to him pointing his gun at Mike. He knew if he did not do what he was told Jimmy would shoot him and not think twice about it especially when it had anything to do with Haley.

"Ok" he said bending down to pick her up when he felt something smash on his back and he fell on the floor. Haley had been looking down, when she saw him hot the floor

"Do not touch her or I will kill you" Nathan said looking at Jimmy. Lucas grabbed the gun from Mike.

"How d o you like it punk!" Lucas yelled

"I killed you" Jimmy said

"No you should have shot us, you just knocked us out" he said bending down to get Haley

"Hales you ok?" he said kissing her on the head. She just looked into his eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nathan and Lucas were alive and in front of her. She felt herself falling asleep she couldn't stay awake anymore

"Yah I thought you were dead…I love you" she said kissing him on the lips as passionately as she could in that moment

"Your not getting out of here with her, we will all go down together" Jimmy stated

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked as Jimmy pulled his gun out of his pocket

"You don't think that I planned for things to go wrong. I have been planning to ruin everyone's lives but Haley's for a long time. This place is wired to explode and all I have to do is push one button. You guys should have just left well enough alone. I also have two other guys in this place to shoot on sight, so there is no way anyone is leaving alive" Jimmy said smugly. Lucas took a step closer to him

"Back up man or I will shoot you" Jimmy said pointing the gun at him

"I am not scared of you Edwards because I have a gun also and I will pull it if it means I get out of here with my brother and Haley"

"Nathan" Haley whispered

"Yah whats up baby?" he said picking her up in his arms

"Let's get out of here"

"We are leaving and your not stopping me" Nathan said looking at Jjimmy. He started to walk away

"STOP!" Jimmy yelled. Nathan kept walking Jimmy pointed the gun at Nathan's back, Lucas pointed his gun at Jimmy. As Nathan began walking a little quicker Anthony Gotry, and Joe Gratusso came around the corner pointing guns in his face

"Your going to wish you listened" Anthony said cocking his gun

"Told you" Jimmy said

"Say Goodnight guys" Jimmy gave a nod to both of them and all of a sudden Haley knew she was going to die and so was Nathan and Lucas. They were outnumbered. She buried her head in his chest

"Jim don't do this man it's not worth it" Lucas screamed

"Neither was all the years of torment I went through…Now shoot them" Jimmy screamed. Next thing anyone heard was guns being shot!

"NOOO!" Haley screamed as she hit the floor as Nathan fell down with her in his arms


	13. Chapter 13

Haley laid still on the floor with Nathan motionless on top of her. She was afraid to move, what about Lucas is he ok?

"Nathan!" she whispered shaking him, he did not respond

"Nathan!" she said again shaking him harder. After she yelled at him again she felt him being pulled off of her, and she couldn't believe how happy she was to see the face looking down at her.

"Mr. Scott thank god you are here! We need help…is Nathan ok? What about Lucas?" she said panicking

"I am fine Hales" Lucas said yelling across the way. Keith was helping him up from the floor. Jimmy was just sitting on the floor not moving anywhere.

"It's over Jimmy" Keith said. He looked at him and nodded

"I just wanted them to like me" he said to Keith

"I know son, but lets all walk out of here and we will straighten all of this out." Keith said extending his hand.

"Nathan" Dan said hitting him to try and get him to wake up. He went to shake him again when he noticed blood on his hands. Haley saw the blood on his hands. "Oh my god he was shot" she screamed

"No it is impossible we shot those two over there in the leg their guns never went off" he explained

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed as she started coughing. Lucas ran over to her. He started to stir. "Nate it is dad, wake up" Dan yelled at him to try and get his attention.

"Haley" he groaned sitting up holding his head once again. When he fully sat up he saw his father and Keith. "Dad what happened?" he asked

"We will talk later we have to get out of here" he explained helping him up off the floor

"Hales wake up" Luke said sitting next to Haley. Nathan's saw Haley laying on the floor and ran over to her

"Is she ok?" he asked noticing she wasn't moving

"I don't know man she has a weak pulse but she is in bad shape" Luke said tying his shirt around her stomach to put some pressure on where the bullet was in her stomach

"We gotta get out of here" Nathan said

"Let's go" Dan said motioning to everyone. Keith grabbed Jimmy, and took the gun from the floor behind him and they all began walking away. Dan looked over to Mike, and Anthony who were both holding there legs where Dan and Keith Shot them "We will send someone in to get you two" he said to them, not really caring what happens to them since they were going to kill both his sons and daughter-in-law. Nathan picked Haley up in his arms and they all started walking out of the school. Jimmy was walking with them and he knew he was going to do something to shake things up, Nathan wasn't getting out of here with Haley…not his Haley. He stopped walking and just looked at Lucas, Nathan, and Haley.

"Keep moving Edwards" Dan said to him. Lucas and Keith stopped walking and looked at him. Nathan was a little ahead of them, he stopped and turned.

"Whats going on…come one Haley has a weak pulse we need to keep moving we are almost out of here" he said pointing to the door which was just about 15 feet in front of him. Jimmy suddenly had a huge smile come across his face. Lucas was starring at him trying to figure him out then it all made sense to him.

"What is so funny you little punk" Dan yelled grabbing him…Lucas looked Nathan

"NATHAN! RUN THE BOMB" Nathan looked at Lucas then at Haley, he didn't want to leave Lucas or his dad or Keith but he had to protect Haley. He looked at started running with Haley to the door 15 feet in front on him "lets go guys move it!" he yelled back to them hoping they would run.

"Lucas go" Keith screamed. Jimmy started laughing "5,4,3" Jimmy said. They all started to run they wouldn't make it dan thought to him self. He ran as fast as he could and was right behind Lucas, he saw Nathan right next to the door, and pushed Lucas as hard as he could and sent him flying through the air that he crashed into Nathan and Haley. He looked back seeing Keith and Dan jumping into a classroom

"KEITH!DAN!" he yelled that was the last thing he remembered then everything went black on him.

Outside Karen was sitting with Brooke Peyton, and Jake when all of a sudden they watched as they saw Nathan, Haley, and Lucas near the door screaming something. They weren't able to make out what they were screaming.

"What are they saying" Brooke asked Karen

"Im not sure Brooke I cant make it out"

All of a sudden they watched as the school suddenly exploded. Everyone outside hit the ground and when Karen was able to sit up she didn't see them anywhere

"LUCAS!" she screamed


	14. Chapter 14

Karen looked at the scene in front of her. There was nothing but rubble left of Tree Hill High.

"Holy Shit" Peyton yelled grabbing onto Jake's arm "Haley, Nathan, and Lucas did they make it out. Brooke couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She was hysterical and started run toward what was left of the school "LUCAS" she screamed. Karen grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her back.

"Brooke stay here and let the emergency service get to them" she said trying to calm her down. Peyton and Jake walked over from the ambulance and Peyton hugged a crying Brooke" They have to be ok she said to Peyton. Lucas promised me" Brooke said crying on Peyton's shoulder. She just rubbed the back of Brooke's hair she didn't know what to say or do for her, the only thing she felt herself doing was praying silently to herself.

"We found them" Karen heard a fireman yell. They ran over to where they had 2 stretchers rolling down the sidewalk with two people on them. "Oh my god" Karen said with a huge sigh. "Lucas your going to be ok" Lucas looked at his mom and nodded "Nathan? Haley?" he questioned…Nathan is fine Luke she looked over to the other stretcher and saw that Nathan was unconscious on it. She heard a paramedic saying they needed to get him to the hospital. She walked over to Nathan and saw that he was starting to stir he had a pretty nasty head wound. Lucas sat up to find Brooke and saw the shape that Nathan was really in, he hopped off the stretcher

"Nate you ok?" he asked seeing Nathan coming too

"Ugh! What the hell happened?" he asked then he remembered Dan screaming to run the bomb was going to go off he has Haley in his arms and then he heard the BOOM and now he was waking up

"Where is Haley? Tell me she is ok?" he said looking at his brother

"I don't know let me go see what is going on?" he walked over the policeman in charge

"Did you guys get the girl, Haley James-Scott, out and at the hospital already?" Lucas asked. He looked at him with a confused look

"Girl?" he questioned "We only got to you and your brother" he turned after he said that and motioned for the firemen and rescue workers to come over to them. "There is a girl that was with the two boys, apparently she is in bad shape guys so get in there and find her" he sternly instructed them to do. Lucas looked over towards Nathan and knew he was going o flip out when he heard what was going on and he also knew they needed to get to Haley soon she was in bad shape. He walked over to the officer and in a low voice so Nathan wouldn't hear " Haley is her name and she was in pretty bad shape. She got shot in the side of her stomach and she had lost a lot of blood" he explained to him. Lucas walked over to Nathan who had laid back down. He was out of it, he kept fading in and out the side of his head was pretty nasty.

"Nate, they are still looking for Haley. They will find her soon and she will be fine" Lucas told him anticipating what his brothers reaction would be. He tried to sit up on the stretcher but couldn't he felt like a sledgehammer was going into his head every time he sat up.

"Luke you need to find Haley for me, I promised I would always protect her…" he said

"I will little brother don't worry I swear I will find her if it is the last thing I do" Lucas promised his brother hugging him as he passed out "NATE?" he yelled. The paramedic ran over to him and checked his pulse. "He has got a weak pulse let's go we got to get him to the hospital" she yelled. Lucas watched as they drove away with his brother…he started panicking about Nathan but focused back on Haley he needed to find her for Nathan. He walked over to see if they had found anything…as Lucas was walking over to see what was going on when he remembered about Dan and Keith!

"Oh my God" he ran over to the chief of police and told them that Keith and Dan were inside the building. How was he going to tell his mother that Keith was still inside? He also found himself worrying about Dan, if it weren't for his father he would be dead he saved his life. Karen walked over to Lucas and let him know that Peyton and Jake were going to the hospital to be there with Nathan and find out what was going on with him. Brooke finally came running over to Lucas and gave him a hug and started crying.

"I am ok, Brooke" he told her. He rubbed the back of her head, he had a sigh of relief for himself that he was finally out of that school but he was also scared for Haley, Nathan, Dan, and Keith because they were still in harms way.

Keith opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by ruble " what the hell" he said to himself. He was able to get up and start to move around but he knew he had to get out of here. He knew that the kids got out ok but where the hell was Dan? He was right next to him when everything happened. The last thing he remembered was Dan throwing Lucas ahead of them and then everything went black.

"DANNY?" he screamed he didn't hear anything so he screamed again and again ….all he heard was silence.

Guys im sorry this chapter was so short, im working on the next couple of chapters which are a lil longer, and some twists to it. Plz comments on the fic


	15. Chapter 15

Keith started digging through all the rubble to find Danny. He was moving so fast that his hands were starting to bleed.

"DANNY" he screamed he was moving closer to the door. That was the last place that Keith remembered seeing him. Nathan was a little ahead of them, and he saw Dan throw Lucas to the door before everything came down and then he was gone. He started to dig through a huge pile when he saw something to the right of him. He ran over there and moves a huge rock and was completely shocked with what he saw.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. In front of him was Haley, she was bleeding everywhere.

" Keith help me!" she squeaked out barley able to speak at this point. He grabbed her hand tightly.

"Haley look at me" he yelled, she looked him dead in the eyes "I am going to get you out of here, we are both going to be ok. Before you know it you will be walking down the aisle with Nathan again" Haley's eyes widened at the mention of Nathan.

"Nathan is he ok? He made it out right?" she asked full of concern. Keith at this point had almost all of the rocks off of Haley.

"Yah Hales, he is ok. He got out of here with Lucas" Keith told her picking her up from the floor and carrying her. "Now we are going to get out of her too". Keith didn't here Haley respond or anything when he spoke. He looked down at her and saw that she was unconscious. "Come on Haley stay with me, Hun" Keith was nervous he knew that he had to get out of here soon otherwise he didn't want to think what would happen because Haley had no time left.

Peyton and Jake ran into the ER they were right behind the ambulance that Nathan was in. Nathan was rolled into the room. They ran over to the curtain area to see what was going on. He was still unconscious at the moment.

"Ok people what is going here?" the doctor said walking in.

"We have a 17 year old male. Head Trauma he was pulled out of Tree Hill High explosion. He has been in and out of consciousness, he appears to maybe have a punctured liver and lung, and massive head wound" the paramedic explained. "Ok I need a CAT Scan and MRI of his head, and lungs then we will decide what is going on here". The doctor walked out of the room and over to them as Nathan was being wheeled out of the room and down the hall. "Are you with Mr. Scott?" he asked looking down at Nathan's chart. "Yes we are. Is he going to be ok?" Peyton asked holding onto Jake's arm as tight as she could.

"He appears to ok, but I am concerned with internal bleeding. He seemed to have some internal injuries so he is getting a CAT scan of his liver, and his lung so I can see what is going on. He will probably need surgery, so you will need to get in touch with a guardian of his to consent because he is underage."

"Um he is emancipated from his parents and is married so his parents have no consent to give for him, and they are still looking for his wife" Jake explained to the doctor.

"Ok well if he has a brother or anything I need a family member to consent for his surgery" they booth nodded and Peyton looked at Jake "Go and find Lucas for me, Ill stay and wait to see what the tests show. Find out what happened to Haley too."

"Ok call me if something happens." Jake said kissing Peyton and then left.

Lucas, Karen, and Brooke all stood by the fire trucks waiting to see if the rescue workers were pulling anyone out from the school. Luke kept praying that they were all still alive, especially Haley. He didn't how or what he would say to Nathan if something happened to Haley. Lucas turned around to Brooke and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Luke they are going to find them" Brooke said trying to keep his hopes up, but she had a really bad feeling about all of this.

"Luke!" Luke, Brooke, and Karen all turned around to see Jake running toward him.

"What happened?" Karen said looking at Jake with a scared look on her face

"Nate, he is in bad shape. He is getting tests run but it looks like he is going to need surgery. They need a family member to consent for the surgery, and since we can't find Haley yet that leaves you." Lucas looked like he was going to flip out "Everything was so normal this morning" he mumbled to himself. Karen knew her son was going to go over the edge soon

"Lucas, focus ok. Go to the hospital to consent for the surgery. Ill wait here they will find them soon. If Nathan wakes up he is going to want you there." Lucas nodded his head. "Ill stay here with your mom and as soon as we find anything out I will call you." Brooke said kissing him

"Ok" he left with Jake and headed to the hospital. Brooke looked at Karen and sighed.

"They have to find them soon Karen it's been so long"

"I know they will Brooke, just have to keep hope up" Karen tried to reassure her

"We found something!" a firefighter yelled and everyone turned to where the noise was coming from


	16. Chapter 16

Lucas and Jake ran into the ER looking for Peyton. Lucas just wanted to find her and see what was going on with his brother. They saw Peyton sitting in the corner of the waiting room.

"Peyton any news" Jake asked running over to her

"He just got done with the tests and now we are just waiting for the doctor to come tell us about the results" she explained giving Jake and Luke hugs. She looked over at Lucas "How are you holding up?" she asked. He looked horrible, and truth be told he was about to break. His brother was in bad shape, Haley is still missing, as well as Keith, and the man he despises the most saved his life. He thought it would be a boring regular school day at Tree Hill High. This will be a day nobody in Tree Hill will Ever forget.

"I am trying to hold it together, they need to find Haley soon because if Nathan wakes up and she is still missing he is going to freak out" he said.

"I know, oh guys here comes the doctor" Peyton said rising to her feet. They all stood up and faced the doctor. He came and stood right in front of them. "Ok guys I got the test results, they confirmed what I thought. Nathan has a severe head concussion, there is no bleeding but he is still unconscious. He will be awake soon, he might have some memory loss but it will not be anything permanent. What concerns me is that he does have a collapsed lung, and has some internal bleeding going on. He is going to have to have surgery because he is losing a lot of blood. I would like to wait until he wakes up to operate but if he loses any more blood I will have to operate right away. Is there anyone here that can consent if I need to operate?"

"Yes I can I am Nathan's brother" Lucas said.

"Ok, well I just need you to come and sign some papers for me incase we need to operate if he loses anymore blood. Then if you would like to go and see him, you can one at a time" he explained to all of them. Peyton and Jake both looked at each other and thought the same thing…Lucas should go and see him first.

"Luke you should go see him first, we will go see if anything has happened down by the school. Ill call Brooke" Peyton said giving him a hug and then they walked down the hall to go outside. Lucas signed the papers that he needed too and a nurse then walked him into Nathan's room. His brother had all tubes hooked up to him; he just laid there perfectly still. Lucas just stared at Nathan and couldn't believe everything that happened, he laughed to himself when he thought this morning would just be a normal boring day never in his life would he think what happened today actually happen. He felt like he was living in a nightmare. He looked at his brother and grabbed his hand.

"Listen Nate most of the time we are going at each other. We have been fighting most of our lives, hell half of it we didn't even know one another existed. When I first joined the team we were at each other's throats trying to make both of our lives hell. Then Haley happened, and we became brothers. She made us see past everything and as much as we fought, and as stubborn as you were we became real brothers. I went from hating you to needing you in my life. I found out that I like having a brother. So I need you to be that stubborn ass and wake up and tell me to go to hell. I need you to wake up because I cant do this by myself. They are going to find Haley and she was in bad shape before the explosion happened and she is going to need decisions made and I cant do it Nate…I need you, I need my brother and I need help to handle all of this" Lucas said putting his head on the bed letting out a huge sigh and wiping away the tear that slid down his cheek.

Keith saw a rescue worker in the distance and looked up and said a silent quick prayer to God that someone found them. He looked down at Haley and started to walk quicker and started yelling "Over here buddy! We need some help" he screamed knowing that he needed to get Haley out of there right away.

"We found something" a rescue worker screamed. Brooke and Karen looked at eachother and ran forward so they could see what was going on.

The rescue workers finally got over to where Keith and Haley were

"OK we got her" they said taking Haley out of Keiths arms. "Be careful she had a bullet in her side" he told them. They finally emerged out from the school Keith squinted his eyes at the sunlight after being in the dark dusty school. They ran Haley over to the ambulance, and Keith was looking around for a minute. Karen saw them rush someone over to the ambulance and her stomach fell, then in the distance she saw Keith. She ran under the tape and found herself screaming "Keith!" she ran into his arms. He hugged her as tight as he could. "Oh thank god your ok. I was so scared. I thought I lost you. Where is Haley" she said looking around. She glanced over and saw paramedics working on someone. She quickly ran over there "Oh my god Keith what happened to her?" she exclaimed. In front of her was Haley on a stretcher full of blood, she was bleeding everywhere. "OH MY GOD" Brooke yelled when she ran over there and saw Haley lying there. "We need to get her to the hospital now if she is going to make it" the paramedic said.

"HALEY!" Nathan screamed sitting up in bed making Lucas stand up…


	17. Chapter 17

Karen ran over to the ambulance to see what was going on with Haley. She had blood everywhere and knew things weren't looking good at the moment. "We need to get moving she has a weak pulse, we are losing her" the paramedic said loading Haley into the ambulance hooking her up with tubes and a monitor. Karen looked and Brooke and Keith "Let's get to the hospital. Keith are you ok? Do you need a paramedic?" Karen asked concerned

"No I am ok, just have some bruises and cuts…I think I might have dislocated my shoulder also." He said holding his right shoulder.

"Keith you should see a paramedic" Karen said with worry waving her hand to try and get someone's attention. "Karen I am fine I will get looked at when we get to the hospital. It's nothing serious. I want to go to see Haley and Nathan" he explained to her. She nodded knowing there was no arguing with him about this. As they turned around to look for Brooke she pulled up in her car and Karen hopped into the back of it and Keith winced in pain as he sat in the front seat, he held his ribs as he sat down. They drove off quickly, trying to get to the hospital as fast as they could.

Lucas was sitting in with Nathan when he shot up in bed and screamed "HALEY!" Lucas jumped up he was so startled. "Nate are you ok? Calm down?" Lucas said knowing he couldn't get upset otherwise he would be in surgery sooner than he needed to be. Nathan took Lucas's arm and looked right at him in the eyes so he could read him and make sure that he is not lying. "Where is Haley? She got out right? She is ok?" he asked flipping out. Lucas broke eye contact with him and looked down at the floor. "Nate she is coming they were still looking for her when I left to come here"

"What are you talking about? She was in front of me I had her in my arms and we were out the door when the bomb went of. If they found me then they must have found her Luke. You know what kind of shape Haley was in they have to find her" he said trying to get out of bed.

"Whoa Nate what are you doing" Luke said grabbing his arm trying to get him back in bed

"Luke, get off of me I need to find Haley" he yanked away him and Lucas jumped on him practically pinning him down "NATE!" he yelled. Nathan was shocked by his brothers tone and looked at him

"Your not going anywhere your seriously hurt and need surgery. Now they will find Haley and you need to be able to make decisions for her if they need to be made no passed out somewhere or dead. You need to be logical and I am going to make that you are no matter what I have to do" he said and Nathan nodded his head and got back into his bed.

"Luke can you do me a favor? Can you go see if they heard anything about Haley?" Lucas nodded his head and walked out into the hallway and started to walk toward the doors to call Brooke. "Lucas" he turned his head and saw Peyton running toward him. She grabbed his arm and caught her breath "They found Haley she was just brought into the ER, Brooke your mom and Keith are there also" Lucas felt his eyes widen and ran with Peyton toward the ER.

Karen, Keith and Brooke were waiting in the ER off to the side. Peyton and Lucas rounded the corner when he caught a glimpse of Keith. "Keith" he yelled and ran over to him and hugged him so tightly. "I knew that you were alive" he whispered into his ear.

"Where is Haley?" Lucas said looking around

"She is in the ER. Luke she was in bad shape when I pulled her out. I don't think…" he couldn't finish the sentence because a doctor came out toward us in the middle of chaos going on throughout the emergency room.

"Who is here for Haley James Scott?" the doctor said

"I am her brother-in-law" Lucas said walking over to the doctor. He was in a little bit of shock when Lucas said he was her brother-in-law. He thought he looked at her chart correctly when it read that she was 17 years old.

"Well Haley is in rough shape I am not going to lie. She has a bullet lodged in her stomach, she lost an enormous amount of blood. She has internal bleeding that needs to be stopped. She stopped breathing so we have her hooked up to a respirator because one of her lungs collapsed. This will help her breathe hopefully we will be able to wean her off of the machine, but we do need to operate on her as soon as possible. The surgery is long, and has very high risk. I need her guardian to sign for the surgery" the doctor explained to all of them. Lucas just looked at him for a second a little shell-shocked. "Well my brother is down the hall and he would be the one to consent to the surgery" Lucas explained. The doctor looked down at his pager, which was going off.

"I have to take this. Go and talk to your brother and Ill come down there in a few minutes with the papers and if he has any questions" the doctor said leaving to go and answer his page he had just received. Lucas sighed and looked at everyone. "So I have to go and tell Nathan what is going on. How am I suppose to tell him this about Haley he is going to freak out."

"Luke I will tell him" Keith said putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"No Keith he is my brother I will go and tell, Haley is like a sister to me Ill go" he said turning to Brooke and giving her a kiss then walked down the hall to his room.

Nathan was lying in bed, waiting… the one this he hated to do was just sit and wait. He had absolutely no patience at all. He knew deep down though that something was wrong. Everyone kept telling him that everything was ok, but he knew that everything was not ok. He had a connection to Haley that nobody ever understood except for Haley because she had the same type of connection to him. Something was telling him that she needed him, but he was stuck in this bed and hooked up to all sorts of IV's. All of a sudden his door opened up and Lucas walked in…Lucas's face said it all. Nathan got a huge pain in his chest because he knew something happened.

"Luke, what happened?" Nathan asked already knowing that it was serious and it involved Haley.


	18. Chapter 18

"Luke, What's going on?" Nathan asked again. Luke took a deep breath before he began explaining the seriousness of the situation with Haley. "Nate, they found Haley. She was brought in by ambulance, she is in bad shape though." He saw Nathan sit up higher in bed.

"How bad?" he asked

"Well Nate she has a bullet lodged in her stomach, her lung collapsed so they have her hooked up to a respirator to help her breath. She lost a lot of blood, so they need to operate and stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. The surgery is very high risk there is a chance she will not make it, but if she doesn't have the surgery she will die" Lucas explained to Nathan, he felt his hand stop shaking a little bit after finally getting it all out. Nathan took a deep breath "I want to see her." He said trying to get out of bed "Nate take it easy otherwise you will be in surgery too, we will get a nurse to get a wheel chair for you to use" Luke said getting up out of bed and walking out to the nurses station

Peyton and Brooke were sitting in the waiting room with Keith and Karen. Deb was on her way home, Keith had called her after the doctor explained Haley's situation and that Nathan had to have surgery also. At least Nathan was in better shape than Haley was at this point. A nurse walked over toward them "Haley is resting comfortably for the time being. If you would like to go in and talk to her one at a time your more than welcome too she is in cube 3" the nurse smiled gently and turned and walked away.

Brooke looked at Peyton and Karen "Do you girls want to go in first" Brooke nodded to Karen and looked at Peyton. "Pey you want to go in?" Peyton looked at Brooke with this uncomfortable look.

"Brooke I don't think I can, at least not right now" Brooke nodded understanding that this was probably Peyton's worst nightmare being here again and saying goodbye or whatever we needed to say to Haley. Brooke walked into Haley's room and sat next to her. She immediately started to cry at the sight of her best friend. Haley and her had become like sisters ever since they moved in together at the beginning of the school year. She grabbed her hand and took a deep breathe "Hey Hales! It me Brooke. You scared me so much missy. When they couldn't find you but I knew that you would be found because who else would I have around to yell at me for spending our rent money on the new spring clothes line. Haley you have to pull through this surgery because you have become my best friend and a sister to me. Everyone in my life has left me and I know that you won't. I love you so much and I cannot lose you so I don't care how much you have to fight and how string you have to be you must come back to all of us!" Brooke wiped away her tears and went to continue to talk when she heard the door open, when she turned and looked and Karen was in the room "Sorry to interrupt Brooke but I was wondering if I could steal a moment or two with her before she goes into surgery" Karen asked not wanting to barge in on her, but time was running out and everyone knew that Lucas and Nathan would want to see her also. "Sure its no problem I said everything I needed to already." Brooke said giving Haley one last squeeze before she left the room. Karen sat down next Haley and grabbed her hand.

"Awe Haley I don't even know where to begin with you. You're like the daughter I never had and I hope you know how much I love you. I got in touch with your parents and they are on their way. Over the years I have watched you grow into a strong young woman and I know in my heart that you're going to beat this. We all need you so much especially Lucas and Nathan. If you're not around who will keep them in line. I know that you have the fight in you to get through this and I will see you when you're awake and tell you I told you so." Karen wiped away her tears and gave her hand one last squeeze and walked out. When she walked into the hallway she saw that Nathan and Lucas had come from Nathan's room to talk to Haley before she went into surgery also. She knew how difficult it was for both of them right now.

"She is stable for now, they want to get her into surgery as soon as possible" Karen explained.

"Luke you want to go in first I'm going to go and talk to the doctor and sign some forms before she goes" Nathan explained.

"Yah no problem" Luke went walked away and into Haley's room.

Brooke walked up to Nathan and gave him a hug. "Thank god you ok…what do you need me to do anything?" She asked

"Yea I need you to take me to the nurses station I need to have Haley's doctor paged I need to sign consent forms and talk to him" Brooke nodded at him and they went over to the nurses station and had the doctor paged.

Luke walked into Haley's room and took a deep breath when he saw the condition she was in. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Buddy…I know you're in rough shape right now, but I am in a bad spot right now and I need you. I know it is selfish of me to ask you for anything but I need you to pull through this because I cant help Nathan through this. He is spiraling out of control already, and I can't get through to him at all. You're the only person that has ever been able to reach him. It's selfish of Nathan and I to be worried about ourselves, but you don't know what it would do to either one of us if you weren't here. You have been my best friend my entire life, I always considered you my sister and when you married Nathan you became my sister. I am so sorry that I didn't protect you like a brother should, but I swear I will from now on…. I will always be there for you. I love you Hales and am here just remember that" Lucas wiped the tears from his face and laid his head next to Haley's hand on the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mr. Scott" the doctor called his name as Nathan turned his head around when hearing his name being called.

"Yes I am Nathan Scott, Haley's husband. My brother explained the situation to me; I just wanted to go over the risks of the surgery."

"Not a problem. Haley has a collapsed lung, bleeding in the brain that needs to be stopped and major internal bleeding…the extent of her internal injuries we don't know yet. We will find out once we are in there. If she doesn't have the surgery she will die. It is risky she could end up in a coma, or have some brain damage but the surgery is the best option. But we cannot do anything until you sign the consent forms. Time is of the essence, this is the best chance to save Haley and your child."

"My child?" Nathan asked completely shocked and at a loss for words. Brooke who was standing right next to him was shocked too, her jaw was hanging open.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Scott I assumed you knew your wife is pregnant" the doctor said

"I wasn't aware that my wife was pregnant…how far along is she?" he asked

"She is only a month pregnant…Mr. Scott she may not even be aware of the fact that she is pregnant." The doctor handed Nathan the consent forms for him to sign. Nathan signed the forms and handed them back to the doctor.

"Do anything you have to in order to save them both" he said

"Ill do my best" the doctor said walking away. Nathan took a deep breathe and looked up at Brooke "Well it's done then. I want to go and see her before she goes into surgery" he said to Brooke. Brooke nodded and took Nathan to her room. They were at the door about to go in when Brooke stopped the wheelchair. Nathan looked at Brooke with a confused look on his face. "Nathan I just wanted to warn you that she doesn't look good at all. She is pretty banged up and has a lot of tubes." Brooke explained to him. Nathan nodded his head and entered the room. Lucas looked up and saw Nathan come in with Brooke. "Ill leave you alone with her Nathan" he said getting up and going out the door with Brooke.

Nathan took a deep breathe because he felt like he was going to pass out when he saw his Haley all cut up and bruised with 50 tubes in her. She even had a machine helping her breathe. He took her hand in his and kissed it very gently.

"Hey baby its me Nathan…I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to pull through this. I cannot imagine my life without you, we have been through so much to get back to each other. We didn't go through all of this just to lose one another now. You always tell me not to worry that you're not going anywhere well right now I am going to hold you to that. I love you so much and I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I tried to get to you but I failed. I said I would always be there for you and that I would always protect you and I didn't. But I am here for you now and if you can't fight for yourself or me then you need to fight for our child. I don't know if you knew that your pregnant and where too scared to tell me, but it's ok. I love you so much and I love our child already and without you I don't know how to go on. You're my life baby; you saved me long ago when I was out of control and now let me save you. Be strong, be fearless and come back to all of us here. All of our lives would never be the same without you in it. I love you more than life itself and please come back to me." Nathan leaned over and kissed her forehead, he was still holding her hand when he felt her fingers move. He quickly turned his head to look at her hand and saw that her finger was moving.

"Mr. Scott we need to get her into surgery now" the nurse explained to Nathan

"She just moved her fingers when I was talking to her, is that good?" He asked

"Yah she must hear you and know that you are here with her. It's a good sign Mr. Scott." Nathan nodded his head and the nurses wheeled Haley out of the room and into surgery. He came out of the room and everyone was there waiting with for him. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Keith, and Karen. Where were his parents he thought? With that thought Deb came walking through the doors of the hospital, when she saw Nathan she breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to everyone. She immediately knew that something major was wrong. How was she suppose to tell them what she knew…it would have to wait.

"Thank god your ok Nathan" she said giving him a hug.

"Mom Haley is hurt bad…she is in surgery right now and they don't know if she is going to make it through the surgery." He couldn't hold it in anymore and completely broke down. Deb was holding him in her arms and rubbing his back like she did when he was a little boy.

"Oh Nathan its going to be ok…Haley is going to be fine. You need to be strong for her and keep it together, she needs you more than you know." she said consoling him. He shook his head and pulled himself together.

"Mr. Scott?" he looked up to see his doctor.

"Yea.." he responded

"MR. Scott you have a small rip in your right lung which needs to be repaired as soon as possible. We can go in and repair it quickly, if it is left there could be serious problems." the doctor explained

"Not yet my wife was just taken into surgery and I am going to wait until she is out and I know she is ok" he told the doctor and he knew by the way he was talking that there was no convincing him to wait.

"Ok but you know that waiting is not good for you Nathan…do you want to be around when your wife wakes up? Because the longer you wait the worse your condition will get" the doctor explained to him.

"I am aware of it, I just need to be here for her when she gets out of surgery. If something happens I need to be able to be reached and not in surgery." He said getting irritated.

Lucas walked over to Nathan "Nate can I talk to you for minute?" Nathan looked at Lucas and nodded his head. Nathan and Lucas both excused themselves from the doctor.

"Nate, you're being stupid you need to have this surgery now. The doctor said that Haley is going to be in surgery for hours. The procedure you need is routine, you will be in and out before Haley is even half way through her surgery. I am out here if they need anything and I know your wishes and what you would do. You need to do this and take care of yourself." Lucas explained to him

"Okay Okay I'll do it" he said looking at Luke. Lucas was the only other person that Nathan trusted with Haley's life. Not that he would have to do anything because Haley was in surgery for hours and he would be done before she was. So it would all work out. Lucas and Nathan went back over by the doctor

"Let's do this" he told the doctor and he nodded and wheeled Nathan off toward the other surgery room. He was going in the left one and Haley in the right one.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucas paced back and forth in the waiting room waiting for word on someone. Nathan had been in surgery for 2 hours and Haley for 3 hours. They should have heard something by now. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Deb, and Keith were all waiting in the waiting area too. Time was going by so slowly and was driving everyone crazy.

"This is ridiculous now…we should have heard something about Nathan by bow" Lucas responded frustrated.

"Luke calm down I am sure they are just being thorough" Karen explained walking over to him and putting her arm around him. Lucas just shook his head not believing what this day had brought. To think this morning he was worried about practice in that crappy old gym. He just wanted to impress the scouts at the game tonight that was supposed to be played. Next thing he knew his best friend and brother were fighting for their lives, and if it weren't for Keith and Dan he would probably be dead. Than it hit him like a ton of bricks…DAN! He snapped his head toward Keith and Deb

"Where is Dan? Is he ok?" Luke asked Deb knowing that she would know if anything was wrong. Deb picked up her head she wanted to wait to tell then the news but I guess it was now or never.

"Luke I didn't want to tell you this now because of everything else going on" Deb said taking a deep breathe

"Just tell me Deb" he said taking a step toward her

"They can find him after the explosion he hasn't been found yet. They have been searching but it doesn't look good at all…they are switching from search and rescue to a recovery mission. They don't think that if they find Dan they will find him alive. I am so sorry Lucas" Lucas just shook his head

"This is unbelievable" he said walking away

"LUKE!" Brooke yelled starting to go after him but Karen grabbed her arm

"Let him go he needs to be by himself for a minute he will be ok" Karen explained to her.

"I know I just want to help him yah know" Brooke said wiping away the tears that were dripping down her cheek. All of a sudden they saw the doctor walking toward them

"Mrs. Scott?" the doctor said walking up to her

"Yes" Deb said getting up off of the chair she was sitting in next to Keith

"Mrs. Scott we have repaired your son's lung and he had minor internal bleeding that we repaired. He has some injury to his left knee that should heel nicely with no long-term injuries. He did loose a lot of blood so we are giving him more blood as we speak. He is still sedated from the anesthesia we gave him. He is asking for his wife…but she is still in surgery" the doctor explained

"Thank you can I go see him?" Deb asked

"Yah but only one at a time because he is in recovery" he told them

Deb nodded her head in agreement. "I don't want to tell Nathan about Dan right away he has enough going on with Haley and now himself he doesn't need to know this right away." Everyone nodded agreeing this was the last thing that he needed to know right now. Deb turned and walked down the hall toward Nathan room unsure of what she would say to him because they still haven't heard anything about Haley.

Peyton and Jake were sitting in the hospital chapel.

"I cant believe this is all happening" Peyton said holding Jakes hand.

"I know but right now we just need to pray that Haley and the baby will be ok" Jake said putting his arms around Peyton.

"I love you so much Jake…I was so scared today that I would never see you again."

"I know I am so grateful that you are ok. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I would never want to be in Nathan's position right now…that feeling of helplessness and just waiting to hear if the woman you love more than life itself is going to live or die has to be the most horrible thing ever."

"I know…I can't imagine Nathan without Haley. I mean they are "NALEY" they compliment each other. I remember the first time I ever really talked to Haley and realized that she had a thing for Nathan. I thought it would never last I mean as Brooke always called she was jut "tutor girl" and back then you know how Nathan was he was just an ass. Nobody ever thought that Haley could actually change him. But look he fell in love with her and they changed each other. It is so unfair that this happened to them, I mean what in the hell went so wrong that Jimmy Edwards and all those other kids went crazy and started killing people. Was it really that bad at Tree Hill for them?" Peyton said with tears running down her face unable to hold it in anymore.

"I don't know baby. I mean everyone has different feelings and experiences in high school. Maybe for Jimmy Edwards not being seen as anything was too much for him to handle and he went nuts. It's a tragedy and all we can do know is learn from it and pray that everyone we love and care about is safe. Nobody will ever be the same from it again." Jake said leaning forward and kissing Peyton on the lips

"I love you Pey"

"Love you too Jake"

Brooke walked the halls of the hospital. She couldn't sit there and wait anymore. She felt beyond useless. Haley was fighting for her life, Nathan was lying on a hospital bed recovering from surgery, Dan was probably dead, and Luke was hurting so bad and she couldn't help any of them. All the pain that everyone was feeling, she wondered if they would ever be the same. She thought no, how could they after all they saw today how could anyone ever be the same. She couldn't believe it, she always saw stuff like this happen on TV but she never thought anything like this could happen to her in her life. She sunk to the floor in the middle of the hospital hallway and sobbed. She had held it all in long enough and she just sobbed. She cried for Haley and her unborn child, for Nathan, for Lucas and Dan, and even Jimmy Edwards for him feeling he had no other choice but to do the things he did. After a few minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Lucas…she stood up and hugged him so tight. He rubbed her back.

"Its going to be ok" he whispered into her ear

"I hope so Luke" she sniffled back

Deb walked into the recovery room and saw Nathan lying in the bed with an IV hooked up to him. She sat in the chair next to the bed, and grabbed Nathan's hand.

"Hey Nate its mom." She said rubbing his hand. He moved his head and saw her.

"Hey mom…any word on Haley yet?" he said whispering

"No not yet they are still working on her. They are going to come in here as soon as they are done to talk to you" he nodded and closed his eyes for a minute then he turned and looked at her again

"Mom where is dad?" he asked


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom where is Dad?" Nathan asked again staring right at Deb. She didn't know what to do. Should she just suck it up and tell him or let it be. He has enough on his mind right now with Haley, he didn't need even more but she also didn't want to lie to him.

"Umm Nathan they are still looking for Dad. They haven't been able to find him after the explosion, but you know how much of a fighter he is and he will be ok I am sure of it." Deb reassured him. He just sat there and shook his head. "This day just keeps getting worse, and to think the biggest thing on my mind this morning was the basketball game tonight. Now I am worrying whether my wife and child are still alive and now my father is missing.." He winced in pain when he moved in the bed.

"You ok?" Deb. asked seeing that he was obviously in pain.

"I am ok…just in a little pain. Can you go see if they heard anything about Haley yet please?" Nathan asked. Deb. nodded her head and got up and left Nathan alone. When she walked out of the room everyone was in the hallway waiting for her to see how Nathan made out.

"How is he?" Lucas asked

"He is doing good, in a little bit of pain but he is mostly driving himself crazy waiting for news on Haley. Have we heard anything yet on her?"

"Not yet they said it would be awhile before we heard any news anyway." Karen informed her. They all sat down and were waiting when Lucas saw two officers walking toward them.

"Mrs. Scott" they said to Deb.

"Yes" she said standing up. Lucas walked over and stood next to Deb.

"Mrs. Scott we found Mayor Scott, unfortunately we found his body. The impact from the explosion and the collapse of the building was too much for him his body to handle. We have the paramedics bringing him into the hospital shortly. We will need you to go and ID his body though. I am very sorry for your loss." The officer explained. Deb just stood there and took in everything that the police officer was saying and just nodded. Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing his eyes were welling up and he couldn't control it. Its not like he was close to Dan or even remotely liked him too much, but he was still his father. The police officer walked away.

"Well I guess I need to go down to the morgue. This can't be happening! I don't even know what I am going to say to Nathan. He is so worried about Haley, and he needs to relax I don't know how I am going to tell him" Deb said with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't I will tell him" Lucas said getting it together, he knew he should be the one to tell Nathan. He wasn't going to say anything until Haley came out of surgery and we got news on her.

"I am not going to tell him until we hear about Haley though" he explained to Deb. Deb agreed with him that they should wait. Keith and Karen came walking up to them and noticed that something wasn't right

"What happened?" Keith asked

"Umm they found Dan. He didn't make it" Deb gently told them.

"Oh my god" Karen said grabbing Keith's shoulder. Keith stood there in shock not believing that his brother was actually gone. He knew that they didn't get along lately but he never wished him dead. They worked together to get those kids out and they all should have gotten out of there. He looked over at Deb

"Do you want me go with you to ID his body, you shouldn't have to go do this by yourself" Keith said trying to hold emotions together for everybody. He couldn't fall apart with Nathan just getting out of surgery and Haley still in surgery fighting for her life. Deb nodded her head and the two of them walked off together down to the morgue. Lucas and Karen just sat and waited.

Peyton and Jake walked out of the hospital chapel and were getting ready to walk back to the waiting area when they met Brooke in the hallway.

"Hey Brooke any news on Haley or Nathan?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her head.

"Nathan is out of surgery and is doing well, no news on Haley yet I was just going back to check you guys coming?" she motioned for them to walk with her. They all left and started walking back to the waiting area where Lucas and Karen were waiting.

Lucas and Karen were waiting quietly. They had not said anything since Deb and Keith left to go and ID Dans body.

"Lucas are you ok?" Karen asked him

"Nothing about this day is ok…. I mean I was never close with Dan, but if it were not for him I would be dead right now. Plus now I have to tell Nathan that are father is gone. How am I going to do that? I don't know if I can…"

"Lucas I know Dan was not really a father figure for you but he was still your father and you cannot change that. The fact remains that you are still a Scott, you have the name and everything that comes with it just as much as Nathan. I know that you're going to be fine, and you have your brother to help eachother get through it. You two will lean on each other and will be fine…if I know anything I know that Scott's are strong and if you got anything from your father it was his strength. He wasn't the best man but he was strong and even though he didn't show it he did love you Lucas." Karen said rubbing his back. Tears streamed down Lucas's face he just couldn't believe that his father was gone, Jimmy had flipped out and tried to kill all of them, his brother was in recovery, and his best friend was a mess. Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all came to the waiting area and they saw how upset Lucas was.

"Oh my god Luke is it Haley?" Brooke said getting hysterical thinking that Haley must have not made it.

"No, No we have not heard anything about Haley yet…and Nathan is ok I saw him he is in recovery. We heard news about Dan…he didn't make it." Lucas explained to all of them

"What? Oh my god Luke I am sorry man" Jake said walking over to him and putting his hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Thanks" Luke said looking up at Jake. They all looked up and saw the doctor walking over to them.

"Mr. Scott, Haley is out of surgery we are going to go talk to your brother now if you would like to be in the room with him". Lucas nodded his head got up and walked with him into Nathan's room. Lucas thought to himself this was going to be the longest moment of his life.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucas and the doctor walked into Nathan's room. Lucas was so nervous about what the doctor would say about Haley and the baby. Nathan looked up from his bed and saw Luke and the doctor.

"What is going on with my wife?" Nathan asked the doctor

"Well your wife is out of surgery, that about all I can give you now. We lost her twice on the table and she needed to be revived. We repaired the internal bleeding she was having. She suffered a severe trauma to her head. She had a small right bleed in the lower part of her brain, which we have repaired and stabilized her for time. She is still not breathing on her own; she had severe damage to her lungs. The next 24 hours is extremely critical.

"What about the baby?" Nathan asked trying to take in everything

"Surprisingly the babies are fine Mr. Scott, your wife protected them" the doctor explained. Nathan eyes grew extremely wide, Lucas mouth dropped he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Excuse me did you just say babies?" Nathan said trying to see if he understood

"Yes Mr. Scott your wife is pregnant with twins…congratulations. I have to go and check on Haley in post op but you can see her soon. If you have any questions please have me paged, and I will update you on her condition later" Nathan nodded toward the doctor and he left the room. Nathan looked up at Lucas and let out a huge breath.

"She has to be ok Luke; I can't do this without her. She is everything to me, I need her." Nathan had tears streaming down his face he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Everything that happened today and how he almost lost Haley was too much for him. He needed to let it out now before he saw her, she needed him now and so did their children that she was carrying. Nathan let it all out and he looked up at Lucas and he saw that something was not right with him…he knew that something else was going on but he couldn't put his finger exactly on it.

"Luke what's going on? There is something else wrong what is it?" Nathan asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"Nate you just worry about Haley now is not the time" Luke said turning away knowing now was definitely not the time to tell him about Dan.

"No Lucas tells me now…after everything we have been through today do not sugar coat anything with me. Just tell me" he said annoyed. He hated being treated with kid gloves he just needed to know what was going on. Lucas took a deep breath and turned around I guess it was now or never he thought to himself.

"Nate I have some bad news and I wanted to wait to tell you but I guess now is better. They found Dan Nate but he did make it. He died in the explosion. They found him under all the rubble and he was already gone. I am sorry" Nathan sat there in shock he couldn't believe that his father was dead…it couldn't be true.

"What Dad is dead, Luke this must be some sort of mistake…our father can't be dead. He was right behind us he threw you out of the way remember, you would be dead if it weren't for him." Nathan was trying to make sense of what Lucas just told him. He couldn't believe what he was being told how could this be?

"Are they sure?" Nathan was in shock he couldn't believe that his father was dead. He knew he was not a good person but he had been changing. Lucas sat down next to Nathan; Nathan could tell exactly what Lucas was thinking.

"Luke this is not your fault. Dan would have done anything to save any of us. No matter what had happened with us in the past we are still his kids and you do anything that you have to when their lives are in danger." Lucas wiped away the tears that he could no longer hold back. Dan was turning into a different person and they were finally starting to get close and he saved him but lost his life in the process. How was that for irony?

"I know Nate but if he didn't come for me he would be alive" Luke said torn apart

"And we would be burying you instead Luke. We have each other and we will help one another get through this. We are not like Keith and Dan and will be there for each other, I am going to need my brother with Haley and Dan. What do you say big brother?" Luke looked over to Nathan and grabbed his hand.

"I say I am here for you and we will get through this together little brother" Luke said getting up and hugging Nathan so tight as well as Nathan hugging his brother. What was happening Nathan thought….


	23. Chapter 23

Nathan let go of Lucas and got himself together. There are things that needed to be taken care of and he needed to pull it together. There was a knock on the door and Brooke, Peyton and Jake all came in.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" Jake asked patting him on the shoulder.

"I am dong ok all of this waiting is out of control though" he said agitated.

"How is Haley?" Brooke asked biting at the bit. She needed to know how her best friend was.

"Well she made it out of surgery, but she is still unconscious but they repaired all the internal bleeding she had. She is still hooked up to the ventilator to help her breathe. The doctor will let us know when we can go and see her she is just getting out of surgery now" he explained to everyone. Brooke and Peyton breathed a sigh of relief that she at least made it out of surgery ok.

"How is the baby?" Jake asked

"Well the babies are fine. It looks as though we are having twins. Can you believe it! Just when I think I have heard it all." Nathan said trying to get all his thoughts in order.

"Wow Nate twins" Brooke squealed. She couldn't believe that Nathan and Haley were going to be parents, and no less have twins. She was so jealous; the thought of it had her thinking for like a half a second and then she snapped back to reality. She was only 17 no babies for her.

"Wow twins I can't imagine, Jenny is enough for me" he laughed. Peyton nodded her head in agreement, Jenny was a handful. They all sat around Nathans bed just wanting to be told that they could go in and see Haley. Brooke was so scared for her; Haley had become a sister to her. They lived together all year and she was so happy that she and Nathan had finally started to mend their marriage. Haley had made mistakes over the last year but she deserved Nathan and now her kids, she had to be ok. She thought back to the first week that they were living together.

_Haley was still unpacking her things, after she realized that her split from Nathan was very real, she opened the closet to put her clothes away and it was completely filled with all of my clothes. _

"_Brooke you cant be serious" Haley yelled through the apartment. Brooke was asleep on the couch and jumped up when she heard Haley yelling through the apartment. "I have no where to put my clothes, you have taken up the entire closet." _

"_Haley, you waited this long to unpack so I took upon myself to occupy the space, now that you have finally decided you can't expect me to just undo all the work I have already done" Brooke said skipping away. Next thing you knew Brooke heard a huge crash, she turned around and flew back into the bedroom Haley was on the floor and the entire closet full on clothes was on top of her. Brooke couldn't contain herself she burst out laughing. _

"_What happened?" she said falling to the floor because she was hysterical laughing. _

"_What happened was I moved a hanger to get a box and the entire closet came toppling down on to me." Haley said annoyed but laughing she threw a pillow at Brookes head._

"_OH No you didn't" Brooke took a pillow and threw it back at Haley. They erupted into a huge pillow fight and were laughing so hard. At the end of the night both there clothes were everywhere and they were lying on the couches with pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. _

"Earth to Brooke" Lucas was calling her name, which brought Brooke out of her thoughts. "You ok over there?" Peyton asked.

"Yah I was just thinking that's all. I am also exhausted" Brooke stated. It had been 24 hours since everything had happened and nobody had gotten any sleep. Rachel, Skills, Bevin, and Mouth were all still at the police station talking to the detectives. They were all dreading doing that, and poor Haley god knows what she went through.

"You guys don't have to stay; you should do home and get some sleep. Everyone has had a long 24 hours and god knows when we will be able to see her"

"Nate we don't want to leave you alone" Peyton said

"Yah and I want to see Haley" Brooke said

"Guys I will be fine and as soon as the doctor comes and tells me its ok for us to see her I will call you …I promise." he said making the scouts honor hand signal.

"Ok but call us as soon as you hear anything or need us ok we will be back in a few hours" Peyton said and walked out with Jake. Brooke walked over and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. She turned to walk out with Lucas but he gave her a hug.

"I am going to stay with Nathan I don't want him to be alone, and we have arrangements we need to make with Deb for Dan." Brooke nodded

"Its ok Luke, stay with your brother Ill be back in a little while, call me if Haley wakes up. Ill brings you some coffee and food when I come back ok. I love you!" Brooke said giving him a kiss and walking out the door.

"You didn't have to stay Luke, I know it's been a long day and you're probably exhausted." Nathan said feeling bad that his brother was stuck staying there with him.

"You and Hales are my family now Nate there is nowhere else I want to be. You shouldn't be here by yourself. We need to figure out what your mom wants to do for Dan also. I know that it is hard to think about right now but it is something that we need to figure out." Lucas explained knowing that this was a hard topic for Nathan especially right now while Haley was still a mess.

"I know I am assuming I will be discharged tomorrow or the next day, depending on what is going on with Haley we should make arrangements as soon as possible. We should have Uncle Keith call grandma and grandpa. We need to let them know about everything that has happened. Also, we are going to need to hold a press conference and address the whole situation because he is the mayor." Nathan was trying to think clearly, there was so much that needed to done. Lucas nodded writing all of this stuff down. Nathan yawned.

"Ok there is not much we can do tonight so we should try and get some sleep while we wait, it is 2:20am and I am beat." Nathan knew he needed to sleep, so while he waited he should get some sleep he couldn't even think anymore. He tossed Lucas a pillow as he lay down in the empty bed next to him. Within seconds both of them were asleep.

Peyton, Brooke, and Jake all walked into Brooke and Haley's apartment. Everything was left exactly how it was this morning that morning when they ran out of the apartment late. She couldn't get over the day they all just head…it was unreal. Jake crashed on the couch, and Brooke and Peyton went into the bedroom and dropped down on the beds. Peyton laughed.

"What is funny P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked smirking at the way that Peyton laughed. She picked up this stuffed animal in her hand. She held it up for Brooke to see.

"Haley still sleeps with a teddy bear?" Peyton asked chuckling. Brooke started laughing also. She always laughed at Haley sometimes with her little habits.

"It's actually a really funny story. Nathan gave that to Haley one night when he was going away for a basketball game. It was when they were just married; the weather had been really bad for a couple of days. It was thunder storming and Haley is scared to death of thunderstorms. So Nathan bought her that bear to hug onto when she got scared and he wasn't here. She has slept with it every night that they have been apart. She says it was her way of staying close with him. The first time I saw her sleeping with it thought I thought she was crazy." Brooke laughed to herself. Peyton smiled to herself.

"That is typical Haley for you" they both fell silent getting caught up in their own thoughts about everything. Peyton just kept thinking what would make Jimmy Edwards do such a thing. As bad as high school can be, and as mean as people can be it cannot be that bad. He destroyed a whole school and killed one person and nearly hundreds of kids. Peyton slowly drifted off to sleep wanting to get a couple of hours of sleep, the next couple of days were going to be long days…she looked over to ask Brooke something but she was already sleeping.

Jake layed on the couch thanking god that Peyton and everyone was safe. He thanked god that his little girl was safe at home with his parents. Days like today make you realize how grateful you should be for all of the good things in your life. Part of him didn't think that they would make it out of that school. Jimmy was on a one way mission and it was not a good mission. He remembered Jimmy from grade school and he was a good kid. He was always quiet and to himself, but never destructive. Never a killer, and now Nathan and Lucas had to bury their father because of all of his destructive behavior. Poor Haley and Nathan, Haley is fighting for her life and Nathan in hanging on by a thread not to totally lose it. He finds out he is going to be a father, which is the best gift any man can ask for, and he can lose it all. Haley had to be ok, if she wasn't she didn't know what Nathan would do. He wouldn't survive losing Haley, she was the best part of him and if she didn't make it he wouldn't. Jake drifted off to sleep…

Everyone was sleeping in the apartment it was around 7:30 am when the phone in the apartment went off. All three of them ran out into the kitchen. Brooke couldn't find the phone at first and started freaking out, she finally found it.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Brooke its Karen you guys need to come up to the hospital now" she yelled into the phone.


	24. Chapter 24

Brooke ran into the hospital scanning the area for Karen, Keith or Deb. Finally her eyes recognized someone.

"Karen" she yelled. Karen stood up and waved them over where they were. Brooke, Jake, and Peyton all hurried over to them.

"What is going on?" Peyton asked all worried.

"It's Nathan he blew a clot in his leg…he was rushed into emergency surgery. They think that he will be fine they just need to tie off the clot because if they don't get to it quick enough he can lose his leg." Deb explained. You could see Deb was one step from falling apart. First her husband was dead, even after all the hatred they had come to have for one another she didn't want him dead. Dan was becoming a better person these days, he was changing. Now Nathan was in surgery and might lose his leg, and if that happened Nathan would rather be dead and everyone knew it.

"Where is Lucas?" Brooke asked looking around.

"He was with Nathan and then he went to see Haley. In the midst of all this Haley came out of recovery and is in the ICU…" Brooke nodded

"I am going to go find him and see if I can get in to see Haley also" Peyton and Jake nodded.

"Let us know we can see Haley" Peyton said walking up and giving Brooke a hug. Brooke got choked up and some tears started to stream down her face. She shook it off though.

"You got it P Sawyer" Brooke said turning and walking away.

Lucas stepped into the ICU room, and he literally couldn't breathe at the sight of Haley. She was hooked up to thousands of tubes, and she was breathing on a machine. He did see a fetal monitor on her stomach and saw both of the baby's heat beats. It was amazing the shape that Haley was in and those babies's still had a strong heartbeat. He sat down in the chair next to her; he grabbed her hand and took a deep breath.

"Hey Hales it's me Luke. I know you probably cannot hear me but I am going to talk. It's been a long time since me and you just hung out and talked. I mean I am your best friend and I didn't even know you were pregnant; you must have been so freaked out. No less you're having twins Hales that is crazy. You going to be such a good mom and I of course going to be the best uncle in the east coast. Nathan has had this huge smile on his face ever since he found out. I think the thought of having twins makes him a little nervous though to be honest. Nathan needs you Hales we all do, he is doing good. He just had to get a little procedure done on his leg but as soon as he is better he will be here. He has been so worried about you Haley; I never realized how much Nathan needs you. You have always told me about the bond that you two share but I have never really seen it first hand until now. We all need you Hales so open your eyes and let me see your beautiful brown eyes please." Lucas begged laying his head down on the side of the bed holding her hand. The exhaustion slowly started to take over Lucas's body and the next thing he knew he was fast asleep next to his best friend in the whole world.

Brooke walked into the ICU and was directed towards Haley's room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the condition that Haley was in. As she stepped in the room she noticed that Lucas was asleep right next to Haley. She walked over to the other side of her and sat down in the chair. She took a deep breathe.

"Hey Tutor Wife" she said laughing. "I guess I should really be calling you Tutor Mom. Now that everybody knows I guess I can call you that. Wait until you wake up and find out that you're having twins, your going to be so ecstatic. I can't believe it, and Nathan is so excited, you were so afraid to tell him but he wasn't mad or anything he was so happy and worried about you all at the same time. You need to wake up Hales and make fun of me about my thrifty spending. I haven't lost it yet and I promised you I wouldn't. I promised I would stay strong for you and for Nathan until everything was ok, but when you and Nathan are in the clear I am due for some major meltdown time. Also when you're back on your feet me you and Peyton are going to have a girl's night and eat cookie dough ice-cream and plan the most kick ass baby shower for you. We need you Hales we all have to help each other pull through this…Nathan and Lucas especially I know they didn't have the best relationship with Dan but he was still their father and saved all of us in that school…and now he is gone and the reality will hit them soon and its going to be bad and we need you here to help us…so you need to wake up now." Brooke wiped away her tears on her face and put a blanket on Lucas who was still fast asleep on the chair beside Haley. She got up and walked out of the room for a minute to go and check on Nathan and see if he came out of surgery yet.

Peyton sat with Jake in the waiting room, and just sat to hear how Nathan was, how the surgery went. Brooke walked up to them and gave them a nod letting them know everything was still same.

"Any word on Nathan yet?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer. Peyton shook her head no.

"Nothing we have been waiting for awhile now. Keith took Karen and Deb to go get some air, so we have just been waiting. I am going to go see Haley for a minute do you want to stay here with Jake incase the doctor come out about Nathan?" Peyton asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She was exhausted; she didn't know even if Haley and Nathan came thru this would anyone ever be the same. Dan was dead, Jimmy was dead, and the act of destruction was unbelievable. Nobody was ever going to be the same again. She walked into Haley's room and couldn't believe how bad she was, she felt like she was looking at her mother in that bed. Peyton felt like she was reliving that experience all over again. Her chest started getting very tight and she was having trouble breathing…she was having a complete panic attack. She turned around and walked down the hallway and sat on the chair in the waiting room and was able to calm down for a bit.

Brooke was sitting in the waiting area waiting with everyone for news about Nathan. She was falling asleep against Jake when she heard some say "Mrs. Scott". Deb jumped up from her chair and walked over to the doctor.

"I am Mrs. Scott, How is Nathan?" she asked

"Well he made it through surgery and we repaired the artery in his leg. He had other internal bleeding that we found when we were in there which we repaired. We heavily sedated him so he will not be up for sometime, he woke up right after the surgery and wanted to see his wife but he cannot move right now so we sedated him for his own well being" the doctor explained. Deb nodded her head listening to the doctor

"Are there going to be any repercussions, or permanent damage to him. His life is basketball if he cant play I don't know what he will do if he can't play." She said to the Doctor

"He will need a lot of physical therapy but I don't see why he couldn't get back up on his feet" he said. Deb took a huge sigh of relief; he knew that Nathan would die if he couldn't play basketball anymore.

"When can I see him?" Deb asked

"You can come and see him now if you want he is sleeping but you can sit with him" he replied to her extending his hand down the hallway, Deb turned and gave a nod to everyone who was standing right next to her, they all knew she was going to go to Nathan. Brooke looked over towards everyone "I am going to go and tell Lucas about Nathan" she stated rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Lucas had finally woken up he had been sleeping for the last two hours. He was exhausted the past 22 hours he had been up; he needed just a few hours for himself. He looked over towards Haley who was the exact same as before he fell asleep. He just shook his head in disappointment, and then it dawned on him he was sleeping for 2 hours Nathan had to be out of surgery by now. He got up and was about to leave when out of the corner of his eye he saw Haley's hand move, he turned around

"Hales?"


End file.
